Le fils de Grimm
by Magnatis
Summary: Un nouvel étudiant débarque dans l'équipe RWBY. Il se fait vite remarquer pour ses talents au combat inédit qu'il prétend avoir acquit au sein de son village. Mais si sa puissance venait d'une réalité bien plus sombre et dangereuse laissant entrevoir un horrible avenir. Noté M pour la violence.
1. Chapitre I : Le nouveau

Je ne possède pas RWBY et ses personnages.

Voila ma première fanfic, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe restantes.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.

 **Le fils de Grimm**

 **Chapitre I : Le nouveau**

Les créatures de Grimm sont des êtres vivant assez particuliers. Elles sont, comme nous le savons tous, des êtres sanguinaires, dénués de tous sentiments. Elles agissent seules mais également par groupe. Pendant longtemps, nous nous sommes demandé comment elles pouvaient organiser leurs attaques en meute. Plusieurs hypothèses apparurent : certains affirmait qu'elles détruisaient de manière anarchique, qu'elles répandaient le chaos où les autres ne l'on pas mit. Cette hypothèse est vrai pour la plus part des cas. Seulement, certain groupes subsistent assez longtemps pour développer une organisation, une certaine intelligence et il apparaît chez ces Grimm une capacité tout à fait inédite : la télépathie. Les créatures coordonnent leurs attaque par télépathie ce qui a des conséquences dévastatrices.

Prenons l'exemple d'un petit village isolé de Vale, les habitants vivaient en paix jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces meutes instaurent les ténèbres chez eux. On n'a retrouvé rien qu'un village en proie aux flammes et des corps ensanglantés. Il demeure pourtant une chose non expliquée. Parmi les habitants, on avait recensé un nourrisson de 2 mois. On a retrouvé ses parents éventrés devant son landau, pourtant, personne n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du nouveau-né …

17 années plus tard, dans une forêt de Vale

Une grande ombre munie d'yeux de feu s'avance.

« Tu as bien été formé, mon fils. Maintenant ton destin est de rejoindre la bataille. Cependant, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux de t'envoyer directement dans les rangs ennemis. Observe les, fraternise avec eux et détruit les de l'intérieur !

\- Oui père.

\- Bien, alors vas, vas mon fils, vas Mergar. »

/

2 semaines plus tard, 12 h, Beacon

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

\- Arrête de te plaindre Ruby, moi aussi j'ai faim et pourtant je ne l'expose pas à tout le monde, s'exclama Weiss en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son chef d'équipe.

\- Aie, mais ça vas pas ?!

\- Allez on se calme les filles, intervint Yang, regardez il n'y a personne à la cafétéria, on va vite manger.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Le groupe se servit à manger et se mit à table avec la team JNPR. Ils passèrent le repas à parler, se raconter des blagues et finirent par une bataille de nourriture. Ils furent cependant interrompus par la voix du directeur résonant dans tout le campus.

« Je demande l'attention de toute les premières années, vos cours de l'après-midi sont exceptionnellement annulés en raison d'un, … comment dire, … d'un événement imprévu tout à fait exceptionnel, vous aurez cependant rendez-vous à 14 h sur la place centrale du campus. »

« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, s'interrogea Blake.

\- Moi ça m'est égale tant que l'on a l'aprèm de libre, dit Ruby enthousiaste à l'idée d'un après-midi tranquille.

\- Mouais, moi je me demande surtout pourquoi ils nous rassemblent sur la place, ils doivent avoir un truc important à nous dire, se demanda Pyrrha légèrement inquiète.

\- Bah ça doit pas être tellement grave sinon ils nous auraient dit de courir pour nos vie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ruby, si ça se trouve ils vont nous dire qu'il y a un changement de prof, peut-être le prof d'histoire s'est barré pour visiter une mine ou un village en ruine.

\- Ne soit pas stupide Jaune, s'exclama Pyrrha. »

Le groupe parti donc en direction de la place pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous.

A 14 h, toutes les première années étaient rassemblées et attendaient de voir pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Le professeur Ozpin s'avança alors vers eux suivi de Goodwitch et d'un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans. Il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux noirs mi-long descendant en V derrière sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur assez spéciale : l'iris était vert émeraude mais il virait a l'or autour de sa pupille. Le garçon était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir avec un visage de Nevermore imprimé dessus, un treillis couleur camouflage et un long manteau a capuche noir, aux bordures rouge sang, qu'il laissait ouvert révélant ainsi ses habits.

« Ah, quel beau temps, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sympathique de se rassembler à l'extérieur au centre du campus.

Bien passons aux choses sérieuses, un événement tout aussi soudain qu'exceptionnel vient d'arriver, contraignant les professeurs et moi-même à suspendre les cours pour faire de la paperasse.

En effet, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel étudiant venant d'un village aux alentours de Vale. Il sera intégré dans une des équipes ici présentes et il y aura donc une équipe composée de 5 personnes. Il va sans dire que cette mesure tout à fait inédite est liée à un talent tout aussi inédit qu'a ce jeune homme ce qui nous a poussés à l'accepter en cours d'année. J'espère que l'équipe dans laquelle, … euh, … tu veux bien me rappeler ton prénom s'il te plait, demanda Ozpin au mystérieux garçon.

A, oui, Mergar. Donc je disais : j'espère que l'équipe dans laquelle Mergar vas être intégré lui fera un accueil chaleureux. Procédons donc sans attendre au tirage au sort. »

Ozpin sortit sont téléphone de sa poche et lança une application de tirage au sort.

« L'équipe composé de 5 participant sera donc … la team RWBY.

\- Sérieusement ?! dit Weiss avec une tête mélangeant le dégoût et la colère.

\- Génial un nouveau, s'enthousiasmèrent Ruby et Yang

\- Blake, dit quelque chose, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il y ai **un** nouveau qui s'incruste chez nous ?!

\- … »

Au vu du manque d'appui de sa coéquipière dans ce débat, Weiss parti en grommelant pour se changer les idées.

« Je pense que le choix de laisser le hasard décider n'était pas très judicieux, souffla Goodwitch au directeur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que ça vas s'arranger.

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne pense pas que se sera l'amitié folle entre eux.

\- Nous verrons, … Bien tout le monde, ceci étant terminé vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, bonne après-midi. »

Ruby entraîna ses deux camarades restantes pour aller saluer le nouveau.

« Venez, je suis sûr qu'il est très sympathique.

Salut je m'appelle Ruby et ça c'est ma sœur Yang et elle c'est Blake, dit-elle quand elle fut devant le garçon

\- Yop, dirent les filles en cœur

\- …

\- T'es pas très bavard, c'est quoi déjà ton nom ?

Le jeune homme soupira, _C'est pas vrai, mais elles me veulent quoi ?_ pensa-t-il.

\- Mergar

\- Enchantée, alors c'est moi le chef de cette team RWBY ou du moins c'est maintenant la team RWBYM, débita la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Mouais, c'est par où la bibliothèque ?

\- Euh, t'est sûr que tu veux passer ton aprèm là-bas, enfin je veux dire il fait beau, il faut profiter, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Elle est toujours aussi soûlante ?

\- Oui, dit Weiss en arrivant subitement, alors la bibliothèque : tu rentres dans le bâtiment et tu suis les panneaux, aller vas-y t'a mieux à faire que de rester ici je suppose, s'exclama la Schnee en le poussant.

\- Eh, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Vois-tu mon problème c'est toi, tu te pointe comme ça comme une fleur et tu squatte chez nous, c'est par équipes de 4 qu'on est censé être pas par 5.

\- Oh, … si tu veux je connais un bon moyen pour réduire l'effectif, tu veux que je te montre ? dit Mergar en affichant un sourire mauvais. »

A ce moment, la team JNPR arriva.

« Wo, wo, wo, les gars on se calme, intervint Jaune, il n'y a pas de quoi se fâcher c'est juste …

\- Qu'il vient squatter mon espace, hurla Weiss

\- Et qui te dis que c'est pas toi qui empiète sur le mien ?

\- Tu veux que je te montre pourquoi ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, rétorqua Mergar en se craquant les doigt »

Pyrrha intervint alors et posa la pointe de sa lance sur l'épaule de Mergar.

« Jaune à raison, tu vas commencer par te calmer et ensuite tu …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Mergar avait pris le bout de son arme et l'avais fait pivoté de façon à ce qu'elle s'échappe des mains de l'hoplite. Il avait ensuite tourné sur lui et tenait à son tour Pyrrha au bout de la lance, la pointe touchant son cou. Tout cela s'était passé en moins d'un quart de seconde et personne n'avait pu suivre ses mouvements.

\- Tu me veux quoi toi, tu veux que je réduise également l'effectif de ton équipe ? prononça le jeune homme d'une voix agressive. »

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, personne ne bougea, n'oser respirer. La tension était palpable et augmentait au fils des secondes. Finalement, Mergar fit tournoyer la lance et la planta dans le sol. Toute la pointe s'enfonça dans un bruit particulièrement fort.

Il jeta des regards mauvais aux membres des deux équipes et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il fallut quelques seconde de plus pour que tout le monde reviennent à leur état normal. Finalement Weiss pris la parole.

« Mais il vas vraiment pas bien ce mec, moi je dors pas dans la même pièce que lui, j'ai pas envie de mourir !

\- Calme toi Weiss, intervint Yang, il a un peu le sang chaud mais c'est pas un assassin, à mon avis il a juste voulut se défendre quand il a pris l'arme de Pyrrha.

\- Se défendre ?! Il voulait surtout la tuer ! Ça s'est vu dans ses yeux, ce mec est dérangé !

\- Tu dramatise c'est pas …

\- Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ! Il était à deux doigts de la buter ! Dis quelque chose toi aussi Pyrrha, donne ton avis ! »

La guerrière repris lentement son arme fichée dans le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle, Pyrrha Nikos, la quadruple championne du tournoi de Mistral avait été pris au dépourvu par un type qui vient d'un village paumé de Vale ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a même pas vu ses déplacements, personne ne peut avoir une vitesse et une force pareille sans utiliser une semblance ; à moins que ce soit ça la sienne ? Mais si ce n'était pas lié à sa semblance, alors c'était quoi cette force bestiale ? Bestiale …

Pyrrha écarquilla les yeux, non c'est impossible, chassons cette idée de la tête, de toute façon ça n'existe pas …

« Pyrrha, ça vas, demanda Weiss inquiète de l'expression de la rousse ?

\- Hein, … heu, … oui oui, tout vas bien, c'est juste que ça s'est passé très vite tout ça.

\- Faudrait aller parler de ce qui est arrivé avec lui, je suis sûre que … commença Ruby.

\- Non, surtout pas ! On le laisse tranquille, s'exclama Pyrrha avec une voix anormalement anxieuse !

\- Pyrrha ! T'es sûre que tout vas bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, s'inquiéta Jaune.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Ce serai juste stupide de rallumer le conflit.

\- Ouais, ben stupide ou pas, moi je vais aller lui toucher deux mot à ce mec, dit Weiss en se dirigeant vers là où Mergar avait disparu.

Le groupe la suivie tout en essayant en vain de la convaincre de laisser le nouveau tranquille.

/

Mergar s'était assis à une des tables de la bibliothèque en ayant pris au préalable différents ouvrages historiques relatant des batailles entre humain, faunus ou Grimm. Il était en train de prendre des notes à partir de ses différents livres quand il vit les teams RWBY (ou RWBYM désormais) et JNPR débarquer dans la bibliothèque avec à leur tête la reine des glaces.

Il râla dans sa barbe en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber sur des personnes aussi collantes.

« Mais vous me voulez quoi à la fin, soupira le nouveau quand le groupe s'arrêta devant sa table.

\- Eh bien mes camarades voulaient te parler, alors on est venu ici pour que tu nous donne des explications à propos du petit incident qui s'est déroulé tout à l'heure, cracha Weiss.

\- Oh, fantastique, une analyse de situation, en plus s'est vrai que s'est réellement complexe, dit Mergar sur un ton sarcastique. Alors en gros on a une bourgeoise qui a fait sa crise et une soit disant quadruple championne d'un tournoi à la con qui sait pas tenir une arme, dit le jeune homme en haussant la voix au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bourgeoise ?!

\- Désolé, je ne te comprend pas, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec des diminués.

\- Non mais tu vas te calmer ! On est venu pour faire la paix et tu nous agresse, faut vraiment que t'aille consulter t'es pas tranquille. Et toi Pyrrha dit quelque chose, il t'a insulté aussi.

\- … Je ne préfère pas faire dégénérer les choses.

\- C'est pas possible, y'en a une qui a un semblant de cerveau dans votre groupe, s'extasia Mergar.

\- Non mais toi je vais te … commença Weiss avant d'être interrompue par Blake.

\- T'es un faunus non ?

Tout le monde se tu, il y eu un grand silence pendant quelques instants avant que la parole ne se délie.

\- Comment tu sais, s'exclama Mergar avec un visage traduisant une incompréhension totale.

\- Une intuition, …

\- Mais ça ne peut pas être un faunus, on le voit bien … affirma Weiss.

\- En fait, reprit Mergar, c'est plus à un niveau génétique que je peux être définit comme un faunus.

\- Tu n'as pas de trucs visibles qui montre que t'es un faunus, s'enquit Ruby ?

\- Euh, … disons que c'est compliqué …

\- Ok, je vois …

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Pyrrha ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu à l'air de te battre très bien, où a tu appris ces techniques de combats ?

\- Dans mon village, on n'a pas de super armes comme vous pour se défendre contre les Grimm, du coup ben on est obligé d'être très bon si on veut survivre.

\- Apparemment tu fais partie de ceux qui ont réussi leur formation non ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- J'ai hâte de tester tes compétences dans un véritable combat, dit Pyrrha avec un sourire.

\- De même.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux perdre ton temps avec ce faunus, dit Cardin en apparaissant de derrière une étagère remplie de livre ?

Le groupe garda le silence face au nouveau venu jusqu'à ce que Mergar ne le brise.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ?

\- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ozpin accepte des faunus, après la rentrée qui plus est.

\- Tu as raison, après tous les faunus sont des êtres bestiaux, tu veux que je t'en fasse une petite démonstration, dit-il en se levant et en l'attrapant par le col ?

Tout le groupe se trouvant autour de la table s'agita et sépara les deux hommes près à se battre.

\- Mergar, Cardin, calmez-vous, ordonna Jaune.

\- Aller Mergar, il n'en vaut pas la peine, on va aller ranger tes affaire dans la chambre ok, proposa Yang ?

\- Mouais, mais fait gaffe à toi Cardin, je te louperais pas, menaça le garçon. »

Ils montèrent donc dans les dortoirs et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Mergar haussa les sourcils au vu de l'organisation de cette dernière : 4 lits superposés improvisés, ça promet.

« Ils ont pas installé un cinquième lit, demanda le nouveau ?

\- Apparemment pas pour l'instant, répondit Weiss.

\- Écoute c'est pas grave, je vais dormir sur le sol une nuit, c'est pas le bout du monde.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, on va partager un lit. Bon pas ceux du haut … pourquoi pas celui de … Weiss, proposa Ruby.

\- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Pourquoi ça serai à moi de partager mon lit, chu déjà contre le fait qu'il fasse équipe avec nous et tu veux que je partage mon lit, mais tu vas pas bien, hurla la fille dont les joues tournait au rouge.

\- Ben t'es plus petite que Blake, du coup il y aura plus de place …

\- Non, non, non, non et non. C'est tout à fait hors de question.

\- Quoi t'a peur de moi, ricana Mergar ?

\- Mais c'est pas du tout ça, c'est parce que, … c'est comme ça, je partage pas mon lit avec toi !

\- Attend Weiss, interrompit Ruby, je parlais que l'une de nous partage son lit avec toi pour laisser la place à Mergar, faudrait peut-être que vous calmiez vos fantasmes tous les deux, ricana-t-elle.

A l'entente de cette phrase, le visage de Weiss pris une couleur rouge cramoisie. Mergar lui afficha une expression gênée.

\- Je … euh … il … ne … dire … bafouilla la fille au visage couleur tomate.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Weiss, on comprend, rétorqua Yang en explosant de rire. Sinon Mergar t'as pas un sac ou quelque chose à vider ?

\- Euh … oui, … mais je l'ai oublié chez Ozpin, j'étais allé le voir avant midi.

\- Bon c'est pas grave, on vas le chercher. »

La nouvelle team partit donc quérir les baguages de leur nouveau membre. Une fois cela fait, ils organisèrent leur dortoir pour permettre à Mergar de ranger ses vêtements et de poser ses affaires. Il avait principalement des livres sur les Grimm et sur la Dust, quelques BD et un étrange carnet qu'il rédigeait dans une langue inconnue. L'heure du dîner était vite arrivée et ils durent donc descendre pour se remplir l'estomac. Ils finirent la soirée avec l'équipe JNPR dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient finalement tous sympathisé avec le nouveau et même Weiss se surprit à rire à un de ses blagues pourries. Les événements qui étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée paraissaient presque totalement oubliés. Mais comme l'heure du couché arrivait à grand pas, ils durent retourner dans leur dortoir. Finalement, c'est Ruby qui dormit avec Weiss pour pouvoir permettre à Mergar de passer la nuit dans un lit.

Tout le monde sombra alors dans le monde des rêves, le cœur léger.


	2. Chapitre II : Premier jour

**Chapitre II : Premier jour**

Lendemain matin, 7 h, dortoir de la nouvelle équipe RWBYM

L'aube commençait à réchauffer Beacon de sa douce chaleur. L'équipe RWBYM commençait à se doucher, s'habiller et se préparer pour la première journée avec leur nouveau membre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal dormi, grogna Weiss.

\- Ah, moi j'ai plutôt bien dormi.

\- Normal, t'as pris tout le lit Ruby !

\- Pitié, criez pas le matin … soupira Yang.

\- Oh toi ça va, c'est pas toi qui a été obligée à partager son lit pour permettre à monsieur de roupiller dans un bon lit moelleux. D'ailleurs il est parti où ce con ?!

\- Il me semble qu'il est sorti de la chambre dans la nuit, expliqua Blake. Je m'étais levée pour aller boire un coup quand je l'ai vu quitter le dortoir.

\- QUOI ?! On dort mal pour lui et il n'est même pas fichu d'accepter notre incroyable générosité ?! Il est parti où.

\- Je sais pas je l'ai juste vu quitter la chambre.

\- Il n'a pas pu aller à la bibliothèque dans la nuit, il est sûrement parti chercher un autre endroit calme, déduit Yang

\- Il y a un espace sur le toi qui donne une vue d'ensemble sur le campus, il est peut-être allé là, proposa Ruby.

\- Alors je vais aller l'y trouver pour mettre un peu de désordre dans son calme. »

Weiss finit de se préparer en vitesse et sortit du dortoir pour aller faire la leçon à leur coéquipier. Il se trouvait en effet sur le toit et était assis en tailleur face à la vue que donnait cet endroit.

« Est-ce que monsieur a bien dormi ? Il veut peut-être que j'aille lui servir un bol de céréales avec du lait ?! vociféra Weiss.

\- Non merci je suis bien, vous pouvez disposer, se moqua Mergar sans changer sa position.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Tu me veux quoi, soupira le jeune garçon.

\- Ben tu pourrais m'expliquer à quoi ça sert que je dorme mal si tu ne prends même pas la peine de rester la nuit entière dans le lit qu'on t'a prêté.

\- J'avais plus sommeil.

\- Et c'est tout ce que t'as à me donner comme justification ? On se bouge pour t'intégrer au mieux et toi tu réponds que t'as pas sommeil et que …

\- Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de contempler la vue ? interrompit Mergar.

\- Hein ? dit Weiss en levant les yeux pour observer les rayons de l'aube embellir de leurs couleurs le campus. C'était vrai que la vue été splendide, voire romantique pensa-t-elle.

\- Ton problème c'est que tu ne te focalise pas assez sur l'instant présent, tu ne profites pas de la vie, expliqua le garçon en se levant doucement. On commence par quel cours ?

\- Euh, … On a d'abord classe avec Goodwitch.

\- Ah, bien, parfait, on attaque avec les combats, je vais pouvoir me dérouiller, ricana-t-il en faisant craquer ses os. »

Après avoir rejoint les autres membres de leur team, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Puis ils se mirent en route pour leur premier cours de la journée. Ils s'installèrent avec l'équipe JNPR en attendant que leur professeur arrive. Goodwitch apparut finalement en contre bas, sur l'espace de combat.

« Bonjours a tous, aujourd'hui est un cours un petit peu spécial puisque nous accueillions notre nouveau camarade Mergar qui aura d'ailleurs l'honneur de participer au premier affrontement. Alors mon garçon, qui voulez-vous comme adversaire pour votre premier combat ?

\- J'aimerais bien tester les compétences de mon cher ami Cardin professeur.

\- Bien, acceptez-vous de combattre contre votre camarade monsieur Winchester ?

\- Et comment, j'en meurs d'envie, répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

Les deux combattants descendirent donc sur la zone de combat et se mirent en position.

\- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir choisi petit faunus !

\- Que tu crois.

\- Messieurs s'il vous plaît un peu de concentration. Bien commencez.

Goodwitch eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Mergar s'élança à une vitesse foudroyante sur son adversaire. Il le saisit par le visage et vint écraser sa tête contre le sol. L'impact forma un cratère à l'endroit où la tête du pauvre Cardin avait cogné et des fissures s'était répandues partout dans la zone de combat. On vit sur l'écran affichant l'aura des deux participant la jauge de Cardin être réduite à 0 d'un seul coup. L'affrontement n'avait même pas duré une fraction de seconde.

Mergar retira la main du visage de Cardin et lui chuchota « Je t'avais dit que je ne te manquerais pas. »

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé. Un nouveau n'ayant fait aucune grande école de combat venait de mettre KO un étudiant de Beacon qui avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps sa formation. Les autres élèves commencèrent à se poser de sérieuses questions sur l'identité du jeune homme, en particulier Pyrrha qui avait déjà été choquée par ses étonnantes capacités.

« Ok, déclara Goodwitch tout aussi surprise des talents du nouveau, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler un KO parfait, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ozpin était ravi à l'idée de vous compter parmi nos rangs.

Bien, grâce à l'efficacité de votre camarade, nous avons largement le temps pour un autre combat, quelqu'un veut se lancer ?

\- Oui, moi ! dit Pyrrha en levant la main.

\- Mademoiselle Nikos, très bien. Et qui sera votre adversaire ?

\- Et bien je me disais que Mergar n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de profiter du niveau des élèves de Beacon alors j'aimerais le combattre.

\- Acceptez-vous d'enchaîner avec un autre combat Mergar ?

\- Bien sûr madame. Ce sera avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en affichant un large sourire. »

Pyrrha descendit donc sur la zone de combat pendant que Goodwitch aidait Cardin à se rasseoir à sa place. Il faut dire qu'après le coup qu'il a reçu, il avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Une fois que l'élève fut assis, Goodwitch répara les dégâts causé par le combat précédant et elle se prépara à lancer la bataille suivante.

« Comme je suis sympa, lança Mergar, je vais te battre sans utiliser mes aptitudes au combats.

\- Tu veux dire que tu comptes me vaincre en utilisant seulement sa Semblance ?

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. »

Pyrrha regarda le jeune homme d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question car leur professeur venait de lancer leur combat. Elle se précipita donc sur Mergar, et tentant une vive attaque avec sa lance. Son adversaire réagit immédiatement et prenant appui sur l'arme de l'hoplite, il esquiva en sautant au-dessus d'elle. Il atterrit derrière Pyrrha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Soudain, elle senti ses force commencer à la quitter et enleva rapidement la main sur son épaule d'un coup de bouclier. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi elle était aussi fatiguée après avoir fait seulement une charge basique ? Mais qui c'est ce type ?!

Elle tenta un enchaînement de coup à une vitesse fulgurante mais ils étaient tous bloqué sans aucune difficulté apparente. Tout à coup il attrapa l'arme de son adversaire et regarda sa montre.

« Il faudrait peut-être écourter le combat non ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je disais que je vais finir le combat maintenant, affirma Mergar. »

Quand il dit cela, des petits arcs électriques noirs crépitèrent sur ses vêtements. _Sa Semblance serait donc l'électricité ?_ se demanda Pyrrha, pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être. Elle recula vivement en arrachant son arme des mains de Mergar. Celui-ci soupira, il tendit sa main droite et Pyrrha se senti comme attirée à lui et effectivement elle se rapprochait de lui comme si il était un aimant. _C'est la polarité ?!_ Le jeune homme l'attrapa par le cou quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et lui chuchota.

« Non, c'est l'énergie, et ce n'est pas une Semblance. »

Pyrrha écarquilla les yeux, _comment avait-il pu …_ Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensée quand elle senti une grande quantité d'énergie la traverser. Elle perdit immédiatement connaissance.

Mergar laissa tomber Pyrrha, dont le corps crépitait encore d'arcs noirs.

Tout le monde le regardait comme si ils avaient en face d'eux un Grimm géant. Personne n'est capable de réaliser de tel prouesses, envoyer au tapi un élève d'un seul coup et battre sans difficulté une championne de niveau mondial était impossible. Le silence fut brisé par la course bruyante de Jaune descendant pour aller voir sa coéquipière.

« Pyrrha ! hurla-t-il en arrivant à côté d'elle. Pyrrha tu m'entant ?!

\- Elle est juste évanouit Jaune, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- T'en es sûr ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Certain, je sais me contrôler. Disant cela, il commença à marcher pour retourner à sa place. Tu devrais l'emmener dans votre dortoir, elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures.

\- Ok, … »

Le cours se poursuivit avec quelques autres combats notamment entre les autres membres des teams RWBYM et JNPR avant que la sonnerie de fin de classe ne retentisse. Les élèves sortirent donc et vinrent s'attrouper autour de Mergar pour lui poser plein de questions sur ses compétences. Il réussit tout de même à s'échapper pour aller à son prochain cours.

L'heure du repas arriva et la team RWBYM se réunit pour aller manger ensemble.

« Alors Mergar, commença Weiss une fois qu'ils furent installé, c'est quoi ton secret ?

\- Quel secret ?

\- Tu as bien un secret ou un truc du genre qui te permet de réaliser ces exploits ?

\- Je me suis entraîné.

\- Même avec une vie entière de pratique on ne peut pas faire ça. On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un envoyer au tapis Pyrrha avec cette facilité, répliqua Blake.

\- Les personnes qui ont essayé devaient être relativement faibles alors.

\- Sérieusement, tu crois que c'est donné à tout le monde ce que tu as fait ? Enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas humain ! rétorqua Yang.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un humain, dit-il en souriant.

\- Aucun faunus n'est capable de faire ça ! dit Blake en élevant un peu la voix.

\- J'en suis la preuve vivante.

\- Ces demoiselles ont raison, tes capacités sont tout à fait inédites, dit une voix derrière Mergar.

\- Professeur Ozpin ? s'exclama Weiss.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Mergar, je suis venu pour te mettre en garde, ton pouvoir est grand, mais tu dois apprendre à le contrôler.

\- Ça va, je sais modérer ma force.

\- On ne le voit pourtant pas.

\- Comment ça, s'inquiéta Ruby.

\- Tout à l'heure, votre camarade a vaincu miss Nikos en lui envoyant une décharge énergétique, à votre avis, quelle était sa puissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, j'ai dû lui envoyer l'équivalent de ce que pourrait produire une clôture électrique.

\- Non, malheureusement je pense que votre clôture n'aurait pas résisté à ça.

\- Alors c'était quelle puissance qu'il a utilisé ? demanda Weiss dont la voix commencer à flancher.

\- Si vous voulez un ordre de grandeur, alors vous pouvez comparer à la puissance d'un éclair, dit Ozpin avec un visage grave.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par cette révélation. Il était capable de déployer cette quantité d'énergie ?!

\- Honnêtement, continua le professeur, je suis très surpris que votre ami soit encore en vie, votre coéquipier aurait pu la tuer sans aucune difficulté. Je vous conseille donc une fois de plus de travailler le contrôle de votre puissance, ajouta Ozpin en quittant le réfectoire.

La fin du repas se déroula silencieusement, dans une atmosphère où la tension était palpable. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Mergar s'en alla seul vers un coin isolé du campus.

« Tu vas où comme ça, tu crois pas que tu ferais mieux de …

\- Arrête Weiss, la coupa Ruby, je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais ce n'est pas le moment. C'est aussi dur pour lui de se dire qu'il a failli tuer quelqu'un.

\- … mouais, … ce n'est pas une raison pour se refermer, il a justement plutôt besoin de parler, s'exclama la Schnee en allant à la suite de son coéquipier.

\- Attend, dit Ruby en lui barrant la route. Si tu le suis, il vas surement s'énerver et cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Weiss, c'est un grand garçon, il sait se débrouiller seul.

\- … J'espère que tu as raison Blake …

\- De toute façon, on a cours dans pas longtemps, mieux vaut s'y rendre, conseilla Yang. »

Les filles partirent donc en direction de leur prochain cours qu'elles devaient passer avec leur professeur Mr Port.

Il avait commencé à leur faire une leçon sur les Nevermore, expliquant leurs caractéristiques, le danger qu'ils représentaient, la façon de les combattre. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il finit par divaguer et par raconter sa vie.

Il fut brusquement interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la salle s'ouvrant pour laisser entrer un élève en retard.

« Monsieur Néore, savez-vous quelle heure il est ?

\- …

\- Vous commencez assez mal votre année, arriver en retard à votre seconde cours seulement ne vous permettra pas de donner une bonne image de vous.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque, je faisais des recherches au sujet des Grimm.

\- Alors vous ne pouvez pas tomber mieux ! Justement mon cours est à ce sujet, je vous propose alors une étude plus poussée si vous êtes si intéressé, que diriez-vous d'en combattre un en direct devant nous ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, vos aptitudes au combat vous permettront de triompher de ce monstre très facilement. »

Mergar ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'attendre que son professeur ne lance le combat. Ce dernier ouvrit donc une cage et un Death Stalker en sortit. Il n'avait pas la taille adulte mais était déjà imposant et très dangereux.

Mergar souffla et ferma les yeux et le Grimm fondit immédiatement sur lui. Mergar rouvrit ses yeux mais ils avaient changés, ils étaient devenus rouges comme ceux des créatures de Grimm mais ils étaient plus flamboyant et surtout on pouvait y lire un réel sentiment de haine et la Mort s'échappait de son regard. Le monstre se stoppa brusquement et recula en lançant des petits cris stridents, comme s'il avait peur de son adversaire.

Les autres personnes se trouvant dans la classe regardaient avec un étonnement sans pareil l'animal reculant jusqu'à sa cage et de ce fait, personne n'avait remarqué le changement au niveau des yeux de Mergar. Personne, sauf Weiss, qui elle, était paralysée par l'expression de son coéquipier. Quand le Grimm fut dedans, la porte se ferma violemment. Il regarda son professeur avec des yeux redevenus normaux, attendant que celui-ci ne l'autorise à rejoindre sa place. Port hocha la tête et Mergar vint s'installer aux côtés de Ruby.

Le cours continua dans un grand silence, comme si la parole était devenue dangereuse. Mergar avait fait très forte impression le matin même mais maintenant, il commençait à inspirer une réelle crainte. On se disait que si il était capable de commander les Grimm, que ferrait-il de son pouvoir ?

La fin de la classe sonna. Mergar quitta en premier la salle suivit de deux membres de la team JNPR : Nora et Ren. Ils avaient passé le cours sans leurs autres camarades qui avaient été déplacés à l'infirmerie à cause de la sévérité de l'état de Pyrrha. L'un était dans le coma, l'autre veillait à son chevet. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec leur chef pour aller s'expliquer avec le nouveau. Ils l'arrêtèrent donc au tournant d'un couloir.

« Mergar, commença Ren, j'aimerais parler de ton combat avec Pyrrha. Ozpin nous a dit que tu aurais pu la tuer, tu n'en avais pas l'intention n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai juste surestimé ses capacités de résistance. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir sur le coup, continua Nora. Même moi j'aurais eu du mal à encaisser cette décharge.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'électricité, c'était de l'énergie, ne confond pas.

\- C'est d'autant plus dangereux non ?

\- Exact Ren. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire, elle est en sécurité maintenant. J'ai pu comprendre quel est le seuil de résistance des étudiants d'ici.

\- Bien, j'espère alors qu'un incident comme cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- J'y veillerais, finit Mergar en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ren. »

Le reste de la journée passa normalement. Oobleck leur fit un de ses cours standard pendant le reste de l'après-midi et ils en ressortirent lessivé. Pyrrha et Jaune les avaient rejoints vers le milieu de l'heure de cours puisque l'hoplite s'était finalement vite remise de son combat contre le nouveau. Ren et Nora leur avaient raconté le nouvel exploit de ce dernier. Pyrrha avaient donc décidée de se renseigner à son propos. Ce garçon cachait quelque chose et elle était bien décidée à trouver quoi.

A la sortie du cours elle suivit donc discrètement Mergar. Il été allé sur le toit des dortoirs et s'était assis en tailleur pour méditer.

Après quelques minutes à l'épier, celui-ci ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Tu vas rester plantée là à m'espionner où tu vas te décider à parler ?

\- Comment a tu su que je te suivais ?

\- Tu fais plus de bruit qu'un ursa. Donc, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? dit-il en se relevant.

Pyrrha avança vers lui.

\- J'aimerais m'entraîner avec toi.

\- … Je ne prends pas d'apprenti.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça, j'aimerais juste pouvoir voir plus précisément comment tu te bats.

\- … Bien, … alors approche, on commence maintenant. »

Pyrrha s'exécuta et se mit en position de combat. Mergar était resté planté à attendre qu'elle attaque. Elle tenta donc une pique avec sa lance. Mergar dévia la trajectoire de l'arme avec sa main et elle se retrouva en un éclair figée dans le sol.

« Trop, lent. Beaucoup trop lent, cracha le nouveau. »

Pyrrha récupéra donc son arme en effectuant un enchaînement de coup de pied, de glaive et de bouclier. Elle réussit à déstabiliser Mergar qui avait atteint le bord du toit et lui mit son épée sous la gorge.

« Gagnée, dit-elle souriante.

\- A bon ? répliqua le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans le vide. »

Pyrrha essaya de le rattraper mais il avait déjà commencé à chuter. Cependant, elle le vit s'arrêter dans les airs et remonter en pique pour atterrir derrière elle.

Elle regarda Mergar avec une expression incrédule.

« L'avantage avec la manipulation de l'énergie, c'est que tu as accès à des possibilités presque illimitées si tu sais t'y prendre. Je peux par exemple copier ta polarité comme tout à l'heure, je peux imiter la Semblance électrique de Nora mais en plus puissant et je peux aussi faire d'autres choses moins banales comme ça. »

Il tendit la main et une sphère noire entourée d'éclairs violets se forma. Pyrrha mis son bouclier devant elle par instinct mais Mergar fit disparaître la boule.

« Voyons, je ne vais pas t'envoyer ça maintenant. Je préfère encore garder encore un peu de mystère sur certaines de mes capacités. Et puis, j'ai promis à Ren que je ferais attention à ne pas te tuer, rajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire diabolique. »

Après cela, il quitta le toit laissant Pyrrha seule.

Mergar se dirigeait vers le dortoir de son équipe mais quand il arriva devant la porte il y trouva le professeur Ozpin ainsi que Yang qui semblaient l'attendre.

« Mergar c'est génial tu vas avoir ta propre chambre, a crié la blonde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que votre ami veut vous dire, c'est qu'au vu du nombre de membres que présente votre équipe, une chambre ne suffira pas, nous avons donc décidé de vous attribuer une chambre individuelle. Votre coéquipière s'est proposée pour vous y conduire.

\- C'est si loin que ça ?

\- C'est plutôt paumé que loin, a répliqué Yang. »

Les deux apprentis chasseurs étaient sortis du bâtiment pour prendre la direction de la forêt d'Émeraude. Ils avaient rencontré à proximité de la falaise donnant sur le bois une petite cabane. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle pour y trouver une chambre avec un lit simple et une commode. Bien que la maisonnette fût faite de bois, la température régnant à l'intérieur était agréable.

« Donc c'est ma … chambre …

\- Oui ! C'est pas génial ! Tu as ta propre maison !

\- Elle est quand même un peu isolée du reste non ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, tu y iras seulement pour dormir. De plus, tu as même ta propre salle de bain, dit-elle en désignant une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la pièce en question.

\- Ok …

\- En plus vu que tu es assez isolé du reste, tu bénéficie d'un espace très privé notamment pour faire de trucs … comment dire … privé, dit la jeune blonde en affichant un large sourire.

\- Ouais, ouais, on va se calmer, je sais que je suis très attirant mais faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes pulsions.

\- Q-Quoi ? demanda Yang en rougissant.

\- Rien, dit Mergar fier que sa pique ait fonctionné.

\- … Quoi qu'il en soit repose-toi bien, demain tu as une grosse journée qui t'attend. Vu que tu n'as pas d'arme qui te soi propre, tu vas pouvoir t'en créer une ! Réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas faire, dit sa coéquipière en quittant la pièce. »

Elle referma la porte en faisant un clin d'œil à l'attention de Mergar.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais exactement quel arme je vais créer … »


	3. Chapitre III : L'arme

**Troisième chapitre enfin terminée, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe restantes, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

 **Je ne possède pas RWBY.**

 **Chapitre III : L'arme**

Lendemain matin, 7 h 30, « chambre » de Mergar

Mergar était en train de se reposer tranquillement dans son lit. Il fut cependant réveillé brusquement par de l'eau gelée qui fut versée sur sa tête.

« Putain de bordel qui est la sale merde qui a fait ça ? Vociféra-t-il alors qu'il tombait de son lit.

\- Oh, je suis vexée que tu me considère comme ça, j'espérais un peu plus d'affection de ta part. »

Mergar leva les yeux pour voir une jeune fille blonde.

« Mais je t'ai fait quoi ?! Il est 7 heure et demi du matin et c'est un samedi ! Je dors à cette heure-là !

\- Va falloir que tu te passes de quelques heures de sommeil, je te rappelle que aujourd'hui tu dois commencer à créer ton arme, dit Yang en soulevant son coéquipier.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre l'aprèm ?

\- Ça aurait pu, mais vu que tu t'es levé plus tôt ce matin pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? Rétorqua la blonde avec un large sourire. »

Mergar se changea alors en vitesse tout en grommelant des insultes dans une langue incompréhensible. Sûrement le dialecte de son village pensa Yang. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, ils allèrent manger. La cafétéria était déserte. Normal, pensa Mergar, personne ne se lèv 30 un samedi matin. Ils s'installèrent alors l'un en face de l'autre sur une table.

« Bon, c'est quoi que tu comptes créer ? Demanda Yang impatiente de voir le résultat final.

\- Tu verras …

\- ALLER ! Hurla-t-elle en secouant son ami par les épaules.

\- Ça va, ça va … réussi à articuler Mergar.

\- Alors ?!

\- Eh bien tu vois en fait c'est …

\- Un bazooka ? Un sabre ? Un pistolet à son ? Un railgun ? Un super ventilateur ? UN COUSSIN EXPLOSIF ?!

\- Une montre … »

Yang fixa Mergar avec une expression entre la déception et la surprise.

« Une montre ?

\- Une montre.

\- Une montre ?

\- Une montre.

\- Une montre ?!

\- Oui une montre et alors ?!

\- … Ben, je vois pas ce que tu vas faire avec une montre. Tu sais, tu peux t'en acheter une pour pas cher en ville.

\- Mais non, celle-là sera spéciale, je dirais même que ce sera l'arme la plus puissante jamais créée ! S'excita Mergar.

\- Si tu le dis … »

Ils finirent donc de manger dans un silence relatif, parsemé de blagues pourries venant des deux coéquipiers.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, les deux amis se mirent en route pour l'atelier de leur école. C'était un endroit avec des machines assez modernes, des réserves de matériaux très impressionnantes ainsi que un nombre non négligeable de variété de Dust.

« Regarde-moi tout ça, ce n'est pas splendide ? Toutes ses lames, ces canons, cette Dust, s'extasia Yang en fouillant dans les cartons.

\- Mouais, … si on veut.

\- Alors tu veux toujours faire ta petite montre après avoir vu ça ?!

\- Oui. »

Yang désespérait de voir que son coéquipier était bloqué sur son « arme la plus puissante jamais créée ». Il y avait des milliards de possibilités dans cette pièce et il se réduisait à une petite montre ?

Voyant Yang partir pour fouiner dans la réserve, Mergar décida de se mettre au travail sans plus attendre. Il alla chercher des engrenages ainsi qu'un métal qu'il allait façonner pour faire l'enveloppe de son « arme ».

Yang entendit des bruits de métal que l'on forgeait et alla donc voir ce que le jeune garçon faisait. Elle le trouva en train de taper sur une enclume pour forger un espèce de boîtier. Cette méthode existe encore ? Se demanda-t-elle surprise que son camarade utilise des techniques de fabrications aussi archaïques alors qu'il avait à sa disposition des machines qui pourrait faire son travail en quelques secondes.

Cependant, elle fut surprise de voir la précision du boîtier une fois qu'il fut terminé. Il avait même pris la peine de le décorer avec des lettres provenant d'une langue étrange. Mergar s'attela donc à la fabrication du système devant se trouver à l'intérieur de sa montre.

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais je vais te laisser bosser seul, déclara la blonde.

\- Si tu veux. »

/

Yang été partie retrouver ses amis qui étaient en train de manger. Elle avait passé la matinée avec Mergar et il était à présent midi. Elle s'était assise à une table avec son équipe et la team JNPR. Elle leur avait raconté la façon dont elle avait réveillé Mergar. Tous avaient éclaté de rire.

Ils avaient ensuite continué leur journée normalement à un détail près. Mergar restait absent. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas spécifique à cette journée, en vérité, il a passé la semaine entière enfermé dans l'atelier. Il rentrait tard le soir et se levait tôt le matin. On l'apercevait parfois pour le repas du midi. Il prenait un pauvre sandwich jambon/beurre, mangeait silencieusement avec son équipe et repartait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Ses coéquipiers avaient bien essayé de lui poser des questions mais il répondait toujours qu'il allait bien et qu'il voulait seulement se consacrer entièrement à la fabrication de son arme. Il leur a dit que leurs professeurs étaient au courant.

Vers la fin de semaine, le vendredi midi pour être plus précis, les équipes RWBY(M) et JNPR mangeaient à la cafétéria. Comme à leur habitude, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sortaient des blagues voulues drôles et racontaient les nouveaux ragots du campus. Mais soudain …

« Alors Yang, explique nous. Ta relation avec le nouveau est assez … comment dire … forte non ? A demandé Nora avec un regard malicieux.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Yang en rougissant légèrement.

\- T'as craquée sur lui avoue !

\- M-Mais non ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On est juste de bon amis ! Se défendit-elle tout en prenant une couleur rouge cramoisi.

\- T'en es vraiment sûre ?

\- Oui elle en est sûre, intervint une voix venant de derrière.

\- M-M-Mergar, bégaya Yang, t'a enfin fini ?

\- Plus ou moins, à vrai dire il me manque deux choses. Il sortit sa création pour illustrer ses propos. C'était une montre à gousset d'environ une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre attachée à une chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Sur son capot on pouvait voir des inscriptions dans une langue étrange. Il y avait une vitre laissant voir le cadran avec derrière le mécanisme complexe qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher. De l'autre côté se trouvait également un capot cachant un écran tactile donc la fonction restait encore inconnue. Finalement, il remit sa montre sous ses vêtements et Weiss repris la parole.

\- Quelles sont ces choses dont tu parles ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ces objets, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'en parler.

\- Tu peux toujours nous dire, insista Pyrrha.

\- Je préfère garder le suspense.

\- Allez, dis-nous ! dit Yang en lui secouant le bras.

\- Nope, répondit le nouveau en se dégageant de l'empire se sa coéquipière.

\- Maiiiiis !

\- De toute façon, on a notre cour avec Oobleck qui commence dans pas longtemps, il faudrait commencer à y aller pour ne pas être en retard, expliqua Ren en se levant. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs prochain cours. Yang fit un rapide débriefing à Mergar puisqu'il avait manqué la semaine entière. Ils s'installèrent dans leur classe et leur professeur arriva enfin. Ce fut un cours basique, speed comme à l'habitude. A la fin de la classe, Mergar alla voir le professeur et discuta avec lui. Yang trouva cela bizarre, Mergar part toujours en premier d'habitude, pourquoi il va voir le prof ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle descendit donc rejoindre les deux hommes.

« Comme je te l'ai dit cela n'est que des légendes, affirma le professeur

\- Je l'ai bien compris monsieur.

\- Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de croire à ces mythes et de vous lancer dans une quête aussi stupide.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Yang.

\- J'expliquais juste la légende des perles de l'espace-temps à votre ami.

\- Les perles de quoi ? Répliqua la blonde avec une expression de déception face au nom totalement pourri de cette légende.

\- Les perles de l'espace-temps, repris Mergar, ce sont des pierres qui permettrait de contrôler le temps et l'espace.

\- Et ça existe ?

\- Non, ce ne sont que des légendes, répliqua Oobleck.

\- Ok …

\- Bien cher élèves avides de connaissances, je vais devoir vous laisser. »

Leur professeur s'en alla après les avoir salué.

Mergar parti avec Yang à ses côtés. Elle avait tenté d'avoir plus d'informations sur l'intérêt que son ami avait pour cette légende. Il changea cependant le sujet de la conversation, n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Il proposa alors à Yang d'aller à une session d'entraînement avec lui. Elle accepta de suite, impatiente de tester les incroyables capacités de son coéquipier. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'entraînement.

Une fois arrivés, ils se mirent face à face sur une des zones de combat.

« T'es sûre de vouloir te battre contre moi ? Tu ne veux pas simplement m'observer ? Demanda Mergar.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as eu les autres par surprise mais ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. »

\- Bien, alors allons-y. »

Mergar se mit en position de combat. Il avait l'air de prendre ce duel vraiment au sérieux. Yang fit de même. Elle savait que le type en face de lui était vraiment très puissant et que encore beaucoup de ses capacités restaient inconnues mais elle voulait tenter le coup. Ils attendirent un moment avant que Yang ne s'élance contre son camarade. Elle s'aida de ses bracelets pour augmenter sa vitesse et tenta un coup de poing chargé avec une puissance et une vitesse extraordinaires. Cependant, Mergar avait stoppé son coup avec une facilité déconcertante, il tenait maintenant le point de Yang à une main et de l'autre il lui asséna un coup dans le ventre avec une vitesse rendant l'action impossible à voir pour des yeux humains. Yang avait reculé de plusieurs mètres et se tenait le ventre. Il lui avait fait vraiment très mal, même son bouclier d'aura n'avait pas pu retenir la puissance du choc. Comment c'est possible, il avait frappé comme si elle ne s'était pas protégée avec son aura. Elle réussit cependant à se remettre en position de combat. Elle décida d'activer sa Semblance, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de le vaincre si elle laissait durer le combat. Ses yeux devinrent rouges flamboyants et Mergar senti un déferlement de puissance. Cependant, il sourit et croisa ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils et deux étranges boules noires entourées d'arcs électriques noirs apparurent derrière lui. Elles commencèrent à tourner, prirent de la vitesse et allèrent tellement vite que l'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait derrière lui qu'un cercle noir. Yang senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, comme si son corps voulait la prévenir du danger. Mergar lui fonça dessus et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il lui asséna des dizaines de coups. Yang entendait ses os se casser les uns après les autres. Ces horribles bruits étaient accompagnés d'une douleur indescriptible. Finalement il s'arrêta et Yang s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'était acharné sur elle avec une violence et une haine dépassant l'entendement. Tout le monde se trouvant dans la salle avait regardé attentivement le combat et était resté incrédule face à ce déchaînement. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Mergar avait été si violent, lui et Yang avaient pourtant une bonne complicité, alors pourquoi avait-il déployé autant de haine dans un simple combat d'entraînement. Ils avaient sous les yeux un spectacle que personne n'aurait aimé voir, Yang était en train d'agoniser sur le sol et Mergar se tenait debout à côté d'elle, la regardant comme une proie qu'il laisser délibérément souffrir afin de s'amuser.

Soudain, comme s'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa coéquipière, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Yang ! Yang je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas, dit-il en prenant délicatement la tête de la blonde dans ses mains. On put noter aussi que les deux sphères derrière lui s'étaient soudainement arrêtées et avaient disparu.

\- M-Mergar, réussi à articuler la fille entre deux cris d'agonie.

\- Yang, ça va aller, je suis là. Reste avec moi.

\- Je …, tenta de dire la bonde avant de tomber inconsciente à cause de la douleur.

\- Yang ! Non reste avec moi ! »

Mergar posa ses mains sur le ventre et le cou de la blonde. Un halo noir vint la recouvrir et un étrange plasma de la même couleur coula des manches du manteau du nouveau. On entendit des crissements d'os, comme si ils étaient en train de se réparer et en effet, le corps mutilé de Yang semblait guérir à vue d'œil. Cependant, celui de Mergar commençais à être parsemé de brûlures, le dos de ses mains n'avaient plus le moindre signe de peau et celle se trouvant sur son visage s'effilochait. Le halo noir autour de la jeune blonde diminua en intensité.

« Yang, … reste … avec … moi …, bégaya Mergar avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de sa coéquipière. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il eut seulement le temps d'entendre des bruits de pas pressés et cru apercevoir une fille aux cheveux blancs.

/

Quatre jours plus tard, 16 h, infirmerie de Beacon

Yang se réveilla doucement dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle portait des bandages sur tout le corps et ses membres lui faisaient terriblement mal. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir des os cassés. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé avant son évanouissement. Mergar l'avait roulé de coup avec une haine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était cependant certaine que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit. Elle avait aussi senti chacun de ses membres être réduit en miette alors pourquoi elle n'avait rien de cassé.

« Yang, tu es enfin réveillée, tu vas bien ? S'exclama sa sœur qui avait veillée à son chevet. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, visiblement soulagée qu'elle aille bien.

\- O-Oui, … je crois …

\- C'est fantastique …, articula Ruby en s'essuyant quelques larmes.

\- … comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi moi non plus mais Weiss m'a dit que Mergar t'avais soignée.

\- Comment il a fait ?

\- Pyrrha nous a expliquée qu'il manipulait l'énergie et que cela lui conférait une très large palette de possibilités.

\- … ok … où est-il ?

\- Euh … et bien … il a brûlé beaucoup d'aura pour te soigner, ça l'a un peu amoché …

\- Mais il va bien hein ?

\- Euh …

\- Il tient le choc, intervint Blake qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Yang.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Yang tout à coup inquiète. »

En même temps qu'elle dit cela, on entendit retentir un hurlement de douleur provenant. D'une des chambres avoisinantes. Le cœur de Yang manqua un battement quand elle reconnue la voie déchirée de son ami.

« Il subit une grosse opération, lorsqu'il t'a soigné, son corps a été brûlé très profondément, sa peau avait complètement disparue et son état ne permettait pas qu'on le place sous anesthésie. Les médecins doivent donc l'opérer à vif, expliqua Ren quand il pénétra lui aussi dans la pièce.

\- Mais il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas, dit doucement Yang en tentent d'ignorer les râles atroces qu'elle entendait.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, vous devriez être en mesure de sortir à la fin de la semaine, rassura Blake.

\- On va te laisser te reposer, ajouta Ruby. »

Ils sortirent de sa chambre mais Yang retient sa sœur.

« Attend Ruby, … tu peux rester avec moi s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit le porteur de faux en se rasseyant. Elle prit la main de sa sœur pour la réconforter, voyant très bien que c'était les cris de Mergar qui était la raison pour laquelle Yang la retenait.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est fort, il tiendra le choc. »

Yang ne répondit rien. Elle fermait les yeux à chaque fois que son coéquipier hurlait à cause de son opération. Sa main se crispa sur celle de sa sœur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, pourtant elle se sentait coupable de rester ici alors qu'elle pensait devoir être avec son camarade pour le soutenir dans cet épreuve. Finalement, les cris cessèrent, l'opération était enfin terminée, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se reposer avant de reprendre une vie qu'elle souhaitait normale.

La semaine passa lentement, ses amis étaient venus lui rendre visite souvent et Mergar avait même ignoré les avis et les défenses des médecins pour venir la voir. Il avait passé une bonne heure à lui présenter ses excuses, à lui dire que ce n'était pas sa véritable nature, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit. Yang avait bien sur accepté ses excuses, trop heureuse qu'il aille mieux - malgré les nombreux bandages qu'il portait encore – pour lui en vouloir.

Après cette courte mais interminable période de rémission, Yang sortit enfin de sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle s'habilla avec de vrais vêtements le plus vite qu'elle put et se précipita vers la chambre de son ami. Quand elle entra, elle trouva Mergar, vêtu de son habituel manteau qui était en train de finir de mettre ses chaussures. Il portait encore des bandages sur les bras mais ses autres blessures étaient parties. Les médecins et son aura lui avaient permis de récupérer à une vitesse époustouflante. Il se releva pour voir la blonde sur le pas de sa porte.

Yang avait vu Mergar pendant leur convalescences mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement vus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle se jeta au cou de son camarade, heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé toutes ses forces.

Le garçon fut d'abord surpris de l'acte de sa coéquipière, mais il lui rendit finalement son étreinte. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et dans son dos, un frisson parcouru l'échine de la blonde.

Ils mirent fin à leur accolade pour se regarder dans les yeux. Yang se perdit rapidement dans son regard d'émeraude et d'or. Elle attrapa brusquement sa tête et vint coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se fichait des conséquences de ce geste, elle voulait le faire et comptait bien profiter de ce moment, même si Mergar décidait de l'interrompre. Cependant il n'en fit rien. Il était resté quelques secondes figé avant d'approfondir leur baiser. Le nouveau couple continua à s'embrasser passionnément pendant encore de longes minutes avant de finalement rompre leur baiser. Yang sourit à Mergar et vint coller son front sur le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, tous ses problèmes et ses inquiétudes s'étaient évaporés. Elle se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de son coéquipier et chuchota simplement.

« Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Yang Xiao Long. »


	4. Chapitre IV : Annonces

**Chapitre IV enfin terminé.**

 **Il est un peu plus long que les précédents.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a lire que j'ai eu a écrire.**

 **Chapitre IV : Annonces**

Lundi, 6h du matin, Forêt d'Émeraude

Une silhouette encapuchonnée avance dans l'ombre des arbres. Des yeux de feu déchirent l'obscurité. Au dessus du bois, une ombre tourne. Elle arbore les mêmes pupilles.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?_

\- Oh, tu passes outre nos habituelles salutations ?

\- _Vu les circonstances, je penses que ces politesses peuvent attendre._

\- A ce point ?

\- _Ne changes pas de sujet, tu connais très bien la cause de mon courroux._

\- Tu te mets à parler comme père.

\- _Là n'est pas la question. Tu as une mission je te rappelle._

\- Et tu crois que je fait quoi ?

\- _Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop, mais ce que tu fais là ne vas pas nous permettre d'arriver à nos fins._

\- Tu dramatise, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'u…

\- _Je me fiche du pourquoi du comment, tu as une mission très importante et primordiale, exécute la._

\- Ne te soucie pas de mes méthodes, mon objectif sera atteint en temps et en heure. Mais je me fait plutôt du souci pour toi, … combien ?

\- _100 000._

\- Seulement ?

\- _Ferme la, tu n'aurais pas fait 10._

\- On ne sait jamais. Bon, transmet donc ce message à père : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la revanche sera bientôt.

\- _… nous comptons tous sur toi._

\- Je sais …

\- _Au revoir mon frère._

\- Au revoir mon frère. »

/

7 h, cafétéria de Beacon

« Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi, bailla Yang.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, moi j'ai révisé toute la nuit pour la stupide interro d'Oobleck, dit Ruby en soupirant bruyamment, t'as révisé quand toi ?

\- J'ai pas révisé, répondit la jeune blonde en s'étirant.

\- QUOI ?! Mais tu vas totalement te planter.

\- Pas grave, j'ai quelque chose qui compense cette peine.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Intervint Weiss.

\- Salut bébé, dit doucement Mergar en s'approchant de Yang qui se retourna pour lui donner un baiser. »

Tout le monde présent à la table (c'est à dire les équipes RWBYM et JNPR) ouvrirent de grand yeux.

« V-Vous … sortez …, bégaya Weiss.

\- Ensemble ! compléta joyeusement Yang en se détachant de Mergar qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- C'EST GÉNIAL ! Hurla Nora après en moment de latence, tout en secouant Ren. Ils sont trop mignon hein ?!

\- Oui, oui, articula son ami dont la tête tournait encore.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Roucoula Yang en s'adressant à son petit-ami.

\- Ce fut le meilleur sommeil que j'ai pu avoir dans toute ma vie, répondit mielleusement Mergar en enroulant ses doigts entre ceux de la blonde.

\- J'avais espéré que vous ne deviendrez pas un couple comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films à l'eau de rose, soupira Weiss. De ce que je vois c'est loupé.

\- T'es jalouse ? Taquina Yang.

\- M-Moi ? Jalouse que tu sorte avec ça ? Tu vas pas bien ! Rétorqua l'héritière en rougissant.

\- Merci … soupira Mergar.

\- C'est à dire ? Continua la blonde qui paressait ne pas avoir bien pris le commentaire de sa coéquipière.

\- Aller les amis, on y vas, on a interro, faudrait pas arriver en retard, coupa Ruby afin de changer de sujet pour que la tension redescende. »

Ils acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Mergar chopa une pomme rouge pour un rapide petit déjeuné et la petite troupe se rendait d'un pas plus où moins décidé vers l'évaluation que leur avait préparé leur professeur. Ruby était en stress total même si elle avait passé la nuit à réviser. Yang était scotchée au bras de Mergar et portait un grand sourire même si elle savait qu'elle allait totalement foirer le contrôle. Mergar lui paressait détendu mais si on se concentrait un peu sur ses traits, on pouvait distinguer une sorte de préoccupation. Yang perçut cela et le questionna à propos de ce qui le tracassait. Son petit-ami lui répondit que tout allait bien, que c'était seulement qu'il avait vu les dates de leur première mission et qu'il était un peu anxieux. La blonde lâcha un rire voulut discret. Lui, un type qui est arrivé à mettre au tapis une quadruple championne de renommée mondiale se faisait du soucie pour une mission de première année. Sans insinuer que les missions confiées au premières années étaient simples, elle savait que ce ne serait pas une épreuve d'une très grande difficulté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur salle de cours. Les copies étaient déjà présentes sur les tables et comme ils étaient arrivés un peu en avance, ils purent commencer plus tôt. C'était un questionnaire sur l'histoire des Grimm. Ruby répondit sans trop de difficulté au questionnaire, normal, après une nuit entière de révision, les réponses venaient presque naturellement et ce malgré le manque de sommeil. Yang avait lu les questions puis s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle avait bien essayer de marquer deux ou trois truc pour ne pas rendre copie blanche mais ils fallait dire que ce sujet ne la passionnait pas et cela combiné avec l'absence de révision lui permit de faire une sieste sur sa feuille après avoir passé 5 minutes à essayer d'inventer des réponses plus ou moins acceptables. Mergar lui avait torché l'interro. Mais par torché c'est vraiment torché. Il avait mit une dizaine de minutes pour finir une évaluation de deux heures. Ils se tenait donc les jambes posées sur son bureau, sa capuche lui couvrant les yeux afin qu'il puisse dormir sans être dérangé par la lumière. Oobleck remarqua la position quelque peu inadéquate de son élève et s'avança donc vers lui. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, peut-être que vous voudriez un cocktail ?

\- Non merci ça ira, se moqua Mergar sans prendre la peine de regarder son professeur.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Prenez un autre ton quand vous vous adressez à vos professeurs monsieur Néore, a moins que vous ne teniez à aller expliquer tout cela au directeur ? Menaça Oobleck d'une voix très autoritaire.

\- Je pense que nous nous sommes mal compris monsieur, ayant terminé mon évaluation j'ai simplement adopté une position qui me permettra de me détendre.

\- Vous avez terminé une évaluation de 2 h en 10 minutes ? Permettez moi de vous conseillez de vous relire.

\- Mais tout est juste monsieur je peux vous l'assurer, dit-il avec un large sourire. »

Son professeur pris sa copie et commença à lire les réponses du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, comme si il était contrarié. Finalement, il quitta l'élève en lui disant :

« Même si votre copie est bizarrement bonne, ce n'est pas une raison pour adopter cette attitude.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit Mergar en s'installant correctement.

\- Et puis une dernière chose, son professeur se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à la fin de ce cours au sujet d'une de vos réponse.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Mergar fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose, visiblement contrarié. Pyrrha qui été devant ne comprit pas ses mots mais était maintenant certaine d'une chose : ce garçon cachait quelque chose et il est très probable que ses incroyables connaissances sur les Grimm ne venaient ni d'un travail de révision acharné, ni de son village. La question était maintenant : Qui est véritablement Mergar, que chercher-t-il, que veut-il, pourquoi un type ayant clairement un niveau de chasseur expérimenté était venu à Beacon ?

/

Yang patientait devant la porte de la salle de cours. Oobleck avait retenu son petit-ami pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et elle était donc plantée là, à attendre indéfiniment.

Soudain, elle vit sortir Mergar et son professeur.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux hommes sortaient de la salle.

\- Miss Xiao Long, vous tombez plutôt mal, j'allais justement avoir une conversation privée avec Mr Néore et le directeur.

\- Elle peut nous accompagner, c'est une personne de confiance, Intervint brusquement Mergar.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit apte à traiter de ce genre de chose.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! S'énerva la blonde.

Oobleck soupira, il dévisagea Mergar, convaincu qu'il avait fait exprès de lier sa petite-amie à cette histoire.

\- Suivez nous, … finit par se résigné le professeur. »

Les trois marchaient à présent vers le bureau du directeur. Quand il pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Ozpin fut d'abord surpris que la blonde soit présente mais compris ce qui s'était passé.

« Mlle Xiao Long, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez présente, partager des secrets dans une couple est bon pour préservé une confiance.

\- Hein ? De quoi ils parlent ? Demanda la fille à Mergar.

\- On vas t'expliquer, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il sur un ton rassurant.

\- Alors, repris le directeur, Mergar Néore, pouvez vous nous expliquer comment un habitant d'un village reculé de Vale connaisse un information classée secret défense au niveau international ?

\- Comment ça secret défense ? Mais quelqu'un vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'énerva Yang, à la fois inquiète et perdue.

\- Mlle Xiao Long, soupira Oobleck avant de donner un regard interrogateur à Ozpin. Celui-ci lui fit signe de poursuivre. Vous savez comme nous tous que les Grimm procèdent à des attaque anarchiques, visant à répandre le chaos et la mort partout où ils n'y sont pas ? Il marqua une pose et repris quand la blonde hocha la tête. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vrai dans tout les cas. Chez certain Grimm, les attaques sont coordonnées et méticuleusement organisées.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Grâce à un talent de télépathie et une intelligence exceptionnelle, répondit Ozpin. Ce qui donne naissance à ça, dit il en faisant apparaître un hologramme représentant une ville totalement détruite, ravagée par la mort, le sang, les cadavres et la souffrance. »

Yang se couvrit la bouche avec ses mains. C'était une vision qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Mergar vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Et ceci n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, plus horribles les uns que les autres. Ces Grimm prennent un réel plaisir à faire souffrir. Nous avons décidé de cacher à la population ces informations pour éviter tout moment de panique. Il y a alors une question qui se pose, comment se fait-il que vous, monsieur Néore, soyez passé outre les mesures de protection de ces informations ?

\- Vous voyez, j'ai eu une éducation très axée sur les Grimm. A vrais dire, mes parent ont fait parti de ceux qui ont découvert cette particularité. Je l'ai su par eux.

\- Et ils ne vous ont jamais dit qu'une telle information ne devait jamais être divulguée, même dans une copie d'évaluation ? Demanda le directeur.

\- À l'époque, ce n'était qu'une théorie, ils ne m'ont donc donné aucune consigne, croyant que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Bien, alors vous savez à présent ce qu'il en ai. Je compte sur votre silence, à vous deux.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit le couple à l'unisson, faisant sourire Yang tandis que Mergar garda un visage impassible.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, congédia Oobleck. »

Yang et Mergar sortirent alors du bureau. La blonde remercia son petit-ami pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait en lui confiant un tel secret. Le garçon sourit simplement à cela et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de de jeune fille. Celle-ci s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser alors que l'ascenseur descendait les étages.

/

Le couple s'était réunit après les cours dans la cabane de Mergar. Yang lisait une BD que son petit-ami avait amené avec lui pendant que celui-ci prenait une douche. Il sortit de la salle de bain déjà entièrement habillé à la déception de la blonde.

« Oh, tu voulais admirer mon imposante musculature, taquina Mergar

\- Faudrait déjà que t'en ai une, répondit la fille.

\- Mouais, … j'ai quand même un corps plus développé que celui de Jaune ou de Ren.

\- Vas savoir.

\- Parce que tu les as vus ?

\- Vas savoir, répliqua malicieusement Yang. »

Mergar sourit à cela et souleva la blonde pour la plaquer sur le lit avec lui à quatre pattes sur elle.

« Holà, doucement Maître Grimm, pas dès le premier mois, ricana la blonde.

\- Maître Grimm ?

\- Je trouve que ça te vas bien. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ai torché une éval de 2 heure en 10 minutes et ai fait peur à un Death stalker.

\- Pas faux Lilas.

\- Lilas ? Interrogea Yang, surprise du surnom.

\- Tes yeux, expliqua Mergar ce qui fit rougir Yang légèrement. Donc, puisque on est tout les deux, que dirais-tu que l'on se fasse une petite sortie toi et moi ?

\- Tu me demandes un rendez-vous ?

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça un rendez-vous, mais plutôt une sortie dans un club miteux bien sympa que je connais.

\- T'as pas l'argent pour payer un resto c'est ça ? Demanda Yang malicieusement.

\- Touché …

\- Ok, je veux bien te suivre dans ce non-romantique rendez-vous, dit la blonde en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du garçon.

\- Parfait, met une tenue décontractée, je te retrouve sur les quais. »

/

Yang vint retrouver Mergar plus tard dans la soirée. Elle avait changé son uniforme pour ses habits normaux et Mergar portait son habituel manteau. En y songeant, Yang réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une autre partie de son corps que sa tête ou ses mains. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées quand le garçon lui pris la main et la mena dans le dirigeable qui avait pour destination la cité de Vale.

Ils prirent ensuite la moto de Yang et le nouveau les guida dans un quartier délabré, à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils passèrent dans de petits chemins, entre les bars douteux et les guetteurs aux portes des citées. Yang songea que l'expression non-romantique était très bien approprié pour qualifier leur sortie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une sorte d'entrepôt gardé par deux types baraqués, couvert de cicatrices et tatoués de partout. C'était vraiment le cliché du quartier pourri en dehors des lois.

Mergar se présenta aux hommes qui laissèrent passer le couple en faisant une révérence ce qui surpris Yang. Quand ils entrèrent, un petit homme mince et moustachu les accueillit.

« Maître, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit le type d'une voie chevrotante. Cette demoiselle doit être votre petite-amie. Je vous en prie, suivez moi.

L'homme les conduit dans une salle constituée de gradins autour d'une imposante cage en fer rouillé. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les spectateurs alcooliques et / ou totalement défoncé. Quand ils passèrent, les gens présent faisaient toute sortes de révérence en direction de Mergar et attrapait la main de Yang pour lui faire des sortes de baise-main. Il arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans une loge réservée, la seule partie de l'arène qui semblait avoir un confort relatif. On leur servit du champagne d'une qualité bizarrement très haute. Yang ne voulut pas savoir ce qui avait été fait pour qu'ils aient cette bouteille en face d'eux. Elle avait déjà fréquenté des bars plus ou moins miteux mais celui-ci était dans une toute autre catégorie.

« Mergar, fini-t-elle par demander, d'où tu connais cet endroit ?

\- J'y ai passé quelques soirées quand je venait en ville pour ramener des choses à mon village.

\- Et c'est quoi comme type de bar en fait ?

\- C'est une sorte de …

\- Maître, c'est à vous, coupa le bonhomme moustachu.

\- Oh, très bien. Ne t'en fait pas mon Lilas, je revient bientôt. »

Avec ceci il quitta Yang qui se retrouva seule dans la loge. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit l'homme qui avait emmené son petit-ami apparaître dans la cage.

« Mes très chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car nous allons pouvoir assister à des duels d'un niveau défiant toute mesures commune. En effet, ce soir nous allons d'abord accueillir notre premier challengeur ! »

Un homme de taille moyenne sortie d'une des portes en fer que possédait la cage. Il avait des cicatrices plein le corps et tenait deux mitraillettes ornées de lames.

« Il nous vient tout droit des pires endroits d'Atlas où il n'a jamais perdu un seul de ses combats. S'il vous plais, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Le Boucher !

A la mansion du surnom, la foule hurla et applaudit en se levant.

Cependant, repris le maître de cérémonie, son adversaire et l'un des plus redoutable du monde. La légende dit qu'il peut terroriser du regard même le plus monstrueux des Grimm, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit notre Maître, l'invaincu Bête Noire !

Une forme humanoïde sortit de l'autre porte de la cage. On aurait dit un humain recouvert par un feu noir, comme si de l'Aura le recouvrait entièrement d'un couche noire. Des sortes de piques elle aussi recouvert d'Aura sortait de son dos et de ses bras descendait le long de son corps pour former comme une protection et deux autres de ces griffes sortait des paumes de ses mains. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, semblables aux yeux des Grimm.

Le cœur de Yang manqua un battement quand elle réalisa que cette bête était son petit-ami.

Maintenant messieurs, prenait place, dit l'homme en sortant de l'arène. Et commencez ! »

Les deux concurrent s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec vitesse folle. Le Boucher tenta de tirer sur Mergar mais celui-ci esquiva toutes les balles. Il tenta alors de lui asséner un coup avec ses lames mais elles furent bloquées par les griffes que Mergar avait dans ses mains et qu'il utilisait comme des sortes d'épées. L'homme assena des dizaines de coups au garçon mais il les bloquait tous. Finalement, Mergar donna un coup qui força l'homme à reculer.

« Tu crois que tu peux me butter ? C'est moi qui vais t'envoyer à la tombe.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'Atlas. Dommage mais je me fait chier, je fini maintenant.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir pour ton arrogance et je vais ensuite profiter de la blonde qui t'as accompagné, elle a l'air d'être pas mal foutu la petite pu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Mergar avait transpercé son cœur avec sa griffe droite. Personne ne l'avais vu bouger. Il déchira le côté gauche de l'homme en sortant la pique de son corps. Son cadavre heurta le sol poussiéreux.

\- Je ne me souvient pas t'avoir donné la permission de parler de Yang, cracha le vainqueur au cadavre. »

La foule se leva en délire, applaudissant leur champion. Cependant, la blonde était restée pétrifiée devant la violence du combat. Son petit-ami avait tué quelqu'un. Sans doute un criminel mais il avait buté un être humain de sang-froid. Elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité par la voix du maître de cérémonie annonçant le combat suivant. Une sorte de guerrier spartiate entra dans l'arène. Il portait un glaive et un bouclier et un casque cachait sa tête.

Le combat débuta une fois que le cadavre ensanglanté du précédant concurrent fut débarrassé. Cette fois ci, le combattant était d'un niveau très supérieur. Ses coups étaient plus rapides et il était doté d'une grande agilité. Mergar semblait aimer ça, il décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure en commençant lui aussi à attaquer. Cependant, ses coups était bloqué par son adversaire. Il tenta alors un enchaînement dont il appréciait l'efficacité. Il rétracta ses griffes et attrapa la tête de l'adversaire avec une rapidité folle et vint la fracasser contre son genoux. Il enchaîna avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis un dernier encore dans la tête laissant l'adversaire totalement désorienté. Il fit ensuite une double rotation dans les airs pour donner de la puissance à un coup de pied dans la tête qu'il allait asséner. Cependant, il manqua sa cible et retomba sur le sol sans avoir touché son adversaire ce qui le surpris grandement. Il était passé légèrement au dessus de la tête de son ennemi. Celui-ci de perdit pas de temps pour riposter vu la position de Mergar : il était retombé un genoux par terre, dos au guerrier. Cependant, le garçon était le plus rapide des deux. Il donna un coup de coude dans le genoux du guerrier. L'intensité lui fractura l'articulation et il tomba à genoux. D'un geste fluide il passa derrière son adversaire et sortit sa griffe droite pour la mettre sous son cou, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Le guerrier du s'avouer vaincu et leva les mains en signe de soumission. Mergar leva les yeux vers le public pour lui laisser choisir le destin du spartiate.

Tout le monde se leva pour crier « La mort », désirant clairement voir le sang du vaincu répandu sur le sol par leur champion. Yang était pétrifiée dans la loge, elle voulait se lever pour crier la pitié mais restait assise. L'enchaînement rapide et intense des choses l'avait paralysée.

Soudain, elle eut un déclic. Elle leva les yeux horrifiée, comme il elle venait de découvrir une chose effroyable. Elle courut hors de la loge et hurla de toute ses force : « La vie ! ».

Mergar reconnu instantanément la voix de Yang. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour la voir hurler pour la vie de son adversaire. Elle avait dans les yeux une panique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas comme si elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il n'égorge le guerrier.

Il fit alors une chose qui surpris la foule : Il fit doucement rentrer toutes les piques dans son corps et la couche noire d'Aura s'évapora. Ses yeux reprirent également leurs couleurs normales.

Il salua la foule et sorti en portant le guerrier blessé.

L'homme moustachu vint près de Yang pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Là, elle trouva Mergar et le guerrier qui était assis contre un mur, respirant fortement.

Elle s'approcha de Mergar et lui donna de toutes ses forces une gifle sur la joue gauche avant de fondre en larme dans ses bras. Elle était partagée entre la colère et l'horreur d'avoir vu son petit-ami tuer et le soulagement que tout soit fini et qu'il aille bien.

« Yang, si je t'ai emmené ici c'est parce que je voulais que tu vois cette facette de qui je suis, expliqua Mergar en prévision des questions de Yang. Je voulais que tu sache ce que j'ai fait avant de rentrer à Beacon. J'ai du faire des choses horribles pour la survie de mon village et pas simplement des duels à mort dans une arène.

\- J-Je … c-c-comprend …, articula la blonde entre deux sanglot. Malgré ces actes monstrueux, elle aimait toujours Mergar et était à présent sûre que rien ne pourrais les séparer puisque cela n'avais pas chassé l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. »

Elle se détendit petit à petit dans les bras chauds de Mergar, oubliant l'ambiance dans laquelle ils se trouvait. Elle revint cependant à la réalité en entendant un gémissement de la part du guerrier qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle se précipita sur lui tout à coup affolée.

« Mergar, il faut que tu le soigne, vite !

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant pour ce gars, si il m'a combattu c'est qu'il a du en voir passer des moments douloureux, un genou cassé ne le tuera pas.

\- Mais il n'est pas de cet univers.

\- Hein ? Demanda Mergar en s'approchant. »

Il s'accroupit et enleva délicatement le casque du spartiate, laissant une longue chevelure rousse s'échapper. Il resta sur le choc en découvrant l'identité de son adversaire.

« Pyrrha ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Je … suis désolé … je ne voulais pas intervenir dans votre sortie, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Yang, cependant moins sous le choc que son petit-ami.

\- Après avoir été témoin des prouesses de Mergar, j'ai décidé d'enquêté un peu sur son identité et quand j'ai appris que vous sortiez en ville, je vous ai suivi et j'ai du m'embarquer dans ce combat pour ne pas faire sauter ma couverture. En gros, voilà le truc, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et tu le savais ? Demanda le garçon à la blonde.

\- Non, enfin je l'ai compris après. Yang marqua une pause et continua au vu de l'expression de Mergar. Le coup que tu as raté, j'ai compris que c'était Pyrrha qui a utilisé sa semblance pour le dévier.

\- D'accord …

\- Donc Mergar, si je suis venu ici au risque de me faire égorger c'était pour savoir qui tu es réellement. Je ne pense pas que tout les habitants des villages paumés de Vale disposes des capacités que tu viens de montrer. »

Mergar soupira bruyamment. Il se releva et fit quelques pas. Puis, il laissa lentement tomber son manteau révélant des bras où des marques blanches et rouges courrait.

« Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'étais un faunus, en fait c'est plus compliqué …

\- Comment ça, demanda Yang subitement inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas un mélange entre un humain et un animal … mais entre un humain et un Grimm. Il marqua une longue pause, sachant que les filles derrière lui auraient besoin de temps pour enregistrer les informations.

C'est pour cela que mon village m'a envoyé faire les sales besogne, car en tant que mi-Grimm, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières. Même si j'arrive à les contrôler relativement bien, il m'arrive de péter un plomb. »

À ce moment, Yang se rappela de leur combat où il s'était effectivement changé en une sorte de monstre sadique, avide de souffrance.

« Yang, je comprendrais tout à fait si tu veux prendre de la distance et réfléchir à tout ça, … je pense que notre relation ne …, il fut coupé dans ses paroles par les mains de la blonde qui tournèrent sa tête de sorte à ce qu'ils se fixent dans les yeux.

\- Mergar, je t'ai suivi ici et ai été témoin de choses qui me hanterons pendant en certain temps, le garçon baissa les yeux, regrettant d'avoir emmener sa petite-amie ici pour leur première sortie. Cependant, reprit-elle, a aucun moment je n'ai douté de toi. Il a sûrement des manière plus douces pour avouer que l'on est un faunus-grimm mais tu as voulu le faire en me montrant la part d'ombre qui est en toi, … alors, laisse moi être une part de lumière pour toi. »

En disant cela, elle l'embrassa doucement. Le monde autour d'eux s'effaça, le plus important pour eux était à présent l'autre. Ils étaient pendant un moment totalement déconnecté de la réalité si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas un personnage encapuchonné passa à côté d'eux, déposant une lettre dans la poche de Mergar.

Le reste de la soirée avait été consacré aux soins de Pyrrha. Mergar ne l'avais pas tué mais l'avais bien amoché. Il répara son genou grâce à ses pouvoirs surnaturels et les trois rentrèrent à Beacon.

/

Lendemain, 10 h, Beacon

Pour les premières années, c'était enfin le jour de leur première mission. Toutes les équipes s'attroupaient autour des panneau destinés aux choix de la mission. L'équipe RWBYM s'était rendu le plus tôt possible sur les lieux pour pouvoir avoir le maximum de possibilités. Cependant, Mergar manquait à l'appel. Il était introuvable depuis la nuit dernière. Weiss avait râlé comme d'habitude, blâmant sans cesse les manière du nouveau. Yang elle était inquiète, elle n'avait même pas eu un message de son petit-ami.

Cependant, ils avaient quand même choisi leur mission : elle comportait deux étape, la première était d'enquêter sur la surpopulation de Grimm dans une mine de Dust a Atlas et la seconde était une mission de recherche dans les glaciers au nord de Remnant, où un avion cargo de la SDC s'était écrasé.

Ozpin leur avait conseillé cette longue mission pour cause de leur nombre supérieur dans l'équipe et du niveau exceptionnel de leur camarade.

Le gros inconvénient avec cette quête était la date de départ : 14 h précise et seulement quatre heures pour préparé un tel périple c'était court. L'équipe dû donc se préparer en vitesse. Chacune avait un gros sac remplit à ras bord de vêtements, de nourriture et de soins.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur l'aérodrome, elles virent deux hommes : le directeur et leur camarade perdu portant également un gros sac. Yang couru vers lui et se jeta dans les bras les faisant tomber tout les deux.

« Pitié, un peu de décence, grogna l'héritière.

\- Oh ça va, soupira Yang en se relevant avec Mergar.

\- Alors monsieur, c'est vous le chasseur que nous devons assister ? S'excita Ruby.

\- Pas vraiment non …

\- Ben, alors c'est qui ? »

Il y eu un temps de pause, puis, tous tournèrent lentement la tête vers Mergar.

« Ne me dites pas que …, commença Weiss

\- … c'est toi ? Termina Blake.

\- Ouaip, c'est moi. Les professeurs ont décidé que en raison de mon niveau plutôt au dessus de la moyenne je pourrais guider la mission. Ruby restera le chef d'équipe mais moi je serais en quelque sorte le chasseur expérimenté que vous devrais assisté et à qui vous devrez obéir, il dit cela en lançant un regard moqueur à la fille aux cheveux blancs. »

Elle était sur le point de contester mais Ozpin la coupa dans son élan.

« Mr Néore est tout à fait capable de diriger la mission, je vous rappelle qu'il a dans le passé et dès son plus jeune âge dû côtoyer les Grimm et faire face à des situations tendue en raison de son origine. Vous pouvez donc lui faire confiance Miss Schnee. »

L'héritière grogna en montant dans l'avion, pas vraiment convaincue de la capacité de son coéquipier à diriger une équipe.

Le reste du groupe monta tranquillement dans l'appareil et Yang affichait un sourire heureux à la pensée que son petit-ami avait le niveau d'un vrai chasseur.

Quand Mergar allait monter dans l'avion, le directeur le retint par la manche.

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi vous avez absolument voulu rejoindre nos rang vu que notre école ne peut pas vraiment vous apporter quelque chose.

\- Si je veux devenir un véritable chasseur je dois suivre le cursus normal non ?

\- Vous auriez pu passer directement un examen.

\- Je préférais … comment dire … pouvoir rencontrer de nouvelles personnes pour peut-être former un groupe de chasseur par la suite.

\- Et votre frère ?

\- … nous travaillons en coordination, pas ensemble, répondit Mergar comme pris de court.

\- C'est plus efficace n'est-ce pas.

\- Je ne vous fait pas dire … »

Mergar monta alors en vitesse dans l'aéronef qui s'envola. Il paraissait contrarié. Il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Elle était écrite dans une langue étrange que Mergar compris. Il sourit et souffla tout en lisant :

 _« Une dans les entrailles de la terre, l'autre dans les eaux gelées. Exactement la où tu vas. »_


	5. Chapitre V : Les Mines du Temps

**N/A : Chapitre V enfin terminé, après une longue période d'absence.**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, je vais essayer d'être plus régulier pour la suite.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant que plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.**

 **Chapitre V :** **Les mines du** **temps**

Mercredi, 6 h du matin, forêt d'Atlas

L'aube se levait sur l'immense étendue de verdure. Pas un seul bruit se faisait entendre, pas un seul des habitants de la forêt n'était encore levé. Le calme absolut, reposant, tranché seulement par le vrombissement régulier de l'aéronef.

Mergar était assis tranquillement, les jambes dans le vide, sur le pont de l'engin. Il s'était mis ici pour pouvoir apprécier les couleurs de aube.

Il entendit derrière lui une porte coulisser. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Bonjour …

\- Pourquoi tu viens me déranger ?

\- Je … Je venais m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier, tu as des compétences non négligeables et je ne …

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je te pardonne, coupa le jeune homme en agitant la main. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il reste encore 2 heures de vol et tu auras besoin d'un maximum de force.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil … Pour être honnête, j'appréhende un peu cette mission.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'es pas assez forte pour cet environnement, il t'éliminera de lui même, ricana Mergar.

\- Tu ne me remonte pas vraiment le moral …

\- Je suis là pour ça ? »

Il entendit la personne s'avancer vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il vit des cheveux blancs se poser sur son épaule et senti des bras agripper son bras.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas là pour ça, mais j'aimerais que tu le fasse quand même, murmura Weiss.

\- Il se pourrais bien que tu regrettes amèrement de compter autant sur moi, répondit son coéquipier sans pour autant la repousser.

\- Tu vas prévenir Yang j'imagine.

\- Pourquoi cela ? »

L'héritière se recula légèrement. Et eu une expression d'incompréhension.

« Une autre fille s'octroie le droit de se poser sur son épaule et tu ne veux même pas prévenir celle qui en ai normalement la propriétaire ?

\- Cela serai mauvais pour l'entente commune et puis, … si c'est pour réconforter une de ses amies, je suppose que Lilas ne sera pas fâchée, affirma Mergar en tapotant la tête de l'héritière. »

Weiss sourit puis repris sa place sur l'épaule de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura un faible _Merci_.

/

Après 2 heures de trajet, l'aéronef approchait enfin de son objectif : les mines du Temps. Un grand trou béant dans la forêt, s'étalant sur au moins un kilomètre de diamètre. La profondeur était telle qu'on ne pouvais en voir le fond.

Mergar demanda au pilote de se placer juste au dessus du cratère et quand tout monde fut prêt il leur donna des consignes.

« Bien, nous nous apprêtons à descendre dans les mines du Temps. J'ai reçut des informations selon les quelles le nid des Grimm serait tout au fond de celles-ci. Par chance, les mines disposent d'un système d'éclairage à la Dust dans toute les galeries ce qui nous permettra de ne pas prendre de lourdes lanternes. Le périple durera 5 jours de décente dont 3 que nous passerons à descendre ce trou en dessous de nous. Cependant, mon génie m'a permis de trouver une autre solution, plutôt que de perdre un temps considérable avec descente de ces murs nous allons …

\- Sauter ! Dit Yang de façon enjouée. »

Le reste de l'équipe les regarda avec un air hébété. Il était vraiment sérieux quand il a dit qu'ils allaient sauter. Si il faut trois jours pour arriver en bas, la profondeur doit être de plusieurs kilomètres. Il voulait vraiment les tuer ou quoi ?

« Heu, … chef ? Demanda Blake.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

\- Tu veux notre mort ?

\- Et bien, c'est à vous de voir. Si vous voulez mourir, alors ne ralentissez pas votre chute. Bien le temps des questions est terminé, on y vas. »

En disant cela, il pris les mains de Blake, Ruby et Weiss et les jeta par dessus bord. Il fit une révérence à Yang en l'invitant à passer devant. La blonde sourit et sauta dans le vide.

Les quatre filles arrivèrent à se mettre à la même auteur et à s'agripper en cercle. Elle avaient prévu de ralentir leur chute ensemble pour avoir plus de puissance de freinage.

Soudain, elle entendirent un sifflement, comme un balle qui transperce l'air. Elle n'eurent pas le temps de lever la tête que déjà Mergar passait avec une vitesse folle dans leur cercle, hurlant comme un demeuré et disparaissant dans l'obscurité du gouffre.

Elles furent désorientées mais parvinrent à se stabiliser.

« Mais il veux mourir, à cette vitesse il ne pourra jamais freiner, hurla Weiss.

\- Il contrôle l'énergie, à mon avis il a prévu d'annuler sa vitesse quand il sera prêt du sol, proposa Blake.

\- Il ne veux pas freiner, repris la blonde avec un sourire.

\- C-Comment ça ? Demanda Ruby inquiète. »

Un énorme bruit se fit alors entendre. Le bruit de la pierre que l'on explose, semblable à une détonation d'un puissant explosif. Les filles reçurent alors une bourrasque de vent d'une puissance sans précédent, ralentissant grandement leur chute. Elles eurent toutes une expression choquée. Toutes, sauf Yang qui affichait un grand sourire enjouée.

Elles comprirent en voyant l'expression de Yang que Mergar allait sûrement bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elles ne puissent apercevoir une lueur leur indiquant que le sol était à proximité. Elles commencèrent alors à ralentir leur chute pour finalement atterrir en douceur dans une plaine rocheuse totalement détruite et fracturée.

Quelques lampes de Dust restantes éclairaient l'endroit dévasté. On aurait dit qu'une météorite s'était écrasée dans la fosse.

Le groupe entendit des bruits de pas et se retournèrent, armes à la main, prêtes à combattre un éventuel ennemi. Cependant, quand le mystérieux personnage s'approcha, Yang baissa les poings et se jeta à son cou. Le reste du groupe resta incrédule pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de leur « chasseur professionnel qu'elles devaient assister ».

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, gueula Weiss, interrompant un moment de grande tendresse entre les deux amants.

\- Moi ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est moi qui ai fait ça, répondit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, montrant la zone.

\- J'y avais détecté des Grimm, il fallait que je passe le balai avant que mon Lilas n'y pose le pied, expliqua le jeune homme en caressant la joue de Yang.

\- Je vois, si elle n'y était pas tu aurais laisser ces Grimm nous attaquer.

\- Est-ce que par hasard tu serais jalouse ?

\- Q-Q-Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Je me fou pas mal de toi alors pourquoi je serais jalouse ? Tu dit des conneries, comme si quelqu'un comme moi allait s'intéresser à toi, s'empressa de répondre la fille aux cheveux blancs.

\- Je vois, je vois. Cependant ce n'est pas rare de voir les petites filles de bourges devenir folles d'un gars du bas peuple et tu sais quel en ai la raison ? La curiosité. Un curiosité intense de découvrir le monde tel qu'il ai, de pouvoir aller aux endroits que tes bouquin d'histoire et de géographie inutile te montrent. Ces filles là sont élevées dans une bulle et leur besoin de découvrir l'inconnu croit proportionnellement à cet isolement. C'est pourquoi une gamine d'une grande famille d'exploiteur du peuple, ne méritant seulement que j'arrache leur cœur de leur poitrine, pourrais très bien tomber folle amoureuse d'un gars venant d'un village paumé, même pas répertorié. Mais si tu me dit que tu t'en balance de moi alors il n'y a pas de problème, conclut-il en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de la blonde avant de se diriger vers un des tunnel de la mine.

\- Ton raisonnement est pourri, grogna-t-elle.

\- _Il n'empêche que j'ai raison_. »

Weiss s'était figé à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle aurait juré qu'il lui avait parlé directement dans sa tête. Un gars télépathe ? Non, elle avait rêvé, personne n'est télépathe, il n'y a jamais eu d'individu dont la Semblance été la télépathie.

/

Cela faisaient maintenant une demi journée qu'ils avaient commencé à descendre dans la mine. La population de Grimm était en effet très élevée mais ils restaient relativement faibles. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger quelques sandwichs et repartirent quand ils eurent terminés leurs en-cas. Mergar prenaient la tête du groupe avec Yang à ses côtés, ils étaient suivis de Ruby et Weiss. Blake fermait la marche et était chargée de mettre une marque sur les murs à chaque intersection pour éviter de se perdre.

Weiss été plutôt déçue de leur première mission, marcher dans des tunnels toute la journée n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle savait bien que leur première mission ne serait pas extrêmement intense mais de là à être de la randonnée souterraine, il y avait des limites et pour son plus grand malheur, leur activité « visite des galeries pourries » se poursuivit pendant encore longtemps.

/

Jeudi, 14 h, Mines du Temps

« Pour être une mission de merde, c'est une mission de merde, dit Yang en s'étirant. Elle se faisait porter sur le dos de Mergar et venait de se réveiller.

\- C'est pas toi qui marche depuis plus d'un jour avec des baguages de 10 kilos, grogna Weiss.

\- Quoi ? C'est normal que je me fasse porter par mon petit-ami non ?

\- Je vais mourir … râla Mergar. Cela faisait depuis le début de la journée qu'il trimbalait la blonde sur son dos. Il avait également du utiliser son aura pour faire voler leurs sac derrière eux et à la longue, il était presque vidé.

\- Tu pourrais avoir plus de pitié pour Mergar, il n'est pas ta moto, dit Ruby avec un visage inquiet.

\- C'est vrai, elle vas plus vite, taquina Yang en retour.

\- Pourquoi tu me hais à ce point … ?

\- Mais non mon cœur, je t'aime, c'est pour cela que je te fait l'honneur de me servir.

\- Tout ce qu'il va se passer c'est qu'on vas tomber sur un Grimm énorme et Mergar sera découpé en lamelles car il sera trop fatigué pour réagir, renchérit Weiss.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Que c'est mignon.

\- Bien sur que non, je m'en fou de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je veux juste ressortir de cette mine vivante.

\- On dirait que vous êtes frère et sœur, taquina Blake avec un sourire joyeux.

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?!

\- Blake a raison, c'est le même comportement qu'aurait une petite sœur envers son grand frère. C'est trop migooooooooooooooon, dit Ruby en frottant la tête de Weiss. »

L'héritière gueula alors un grand coup (comme d'habitude), donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Ruby et balança un tas d'injure sur Mergar alors que celui-ci n'avait rien dit.

Mergar regarda sa montre, 14 h 45. Cela allait faire deux jours qu'ils déambulait dans les mines sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Il ferma alors les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi il ne trouvait rien, c'était pourtant le bon endroit, alors où était cette foutue …

« ATTENTION ! Gueula Yang. »

Il s'arrêta juste devant un précipice. Il y eu un moment de silence quand le groupe regarda ce qui se trouvait devant eux : une caverne d'au moins 50 m de haut sur 200 m de large. Sur le côté droit se trouvait une sorte de temple et une lumière bleutée éclairait l'endroit.

Après une minute de pause. Le groupe se décida à descendre vers l'édifice.

« Bon, je vais aller regarder ce qui se trouve dans le temple. Vous, vous surveillez l'entrée.

\- Attend, tu es crevé, je viens avec toi.

\- Non Yang tu restes ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

\- Mais …

\- Sujet clos, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la structure. »

La blonde souffla bruyamment et rejoint ses camarades. Elles restèrent de longues minutes assises à attendre quand soudain, des Grimm surgirent de différents tunnels. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien plus fort que précédemment. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles les battaient ils en sortait des nouveaux, sans cesse, si bien qu'elles furent bientôt encerclées.

Cependant, en un éclair, ils tombèrent tous au sol. Les filles se regardèrent, incrédules. Elles entendirent des bruits de pas venant de derrière elles.

« Chéri, merci de nous avoir sauvée, on n'y serai pas arrivées si tu n'avais pas …

\- Qui êtes-vous ? »

Quand elles se retournèrent, elles virent un garçon aux cheveux argents. Il portait la même tenue que Mergar mais les contours de son manteau étaient gris. Le plus important, il avait un cicatrice horizontale au niveau de ses yeux et les iris de ceci étaient pâles.

« Je repose ma question, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous somme l'équipe RWBYM de Becon, nous venons ici pour enquêter sur …, commença Ruby.

\- Partez immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous donne 10 secondes pour rassembler vos affaires et partir.

\- Nous sommes en mission alors …, expliqua Weiss.

\- 10

\- nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de partit sous prétexte que …

\- 9

\- un type comme toi nous le demande.

\- 8

\- On doit également attendre notre chef de mission,

\- 7

\- il est partit dans le temple pour …

\- 6

\- vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose.

\- 5

\- Mais arrête de compter on ne partira pas.

\- 4

\- Tu comprends pas quoi dans …

\- 3

\- Le mot « mission » ! S'énerva la fille aux cheveux blancs.

\- 2

\- Je te parle, tu pourrais me répondre !

\- 1

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas bien avec … »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, le garçon avait foncé sur elle avec une vitesse phénoménale. Par reflex, elle avait sortie son épée et avait réussi à bloquer l'arme de son adversaire.

C'était une sorte de lance en métal dont l'extrémité se séparait en deux pics.

Il fit un mouvement pour donner un coup rapide venant du bas. Son attaque fut bloquée par Blake. Yang arriva par derrière et donna un puissant coup de poing en direction de sa tête. Cependant, il l'évita en baissant sa tête. Il s'aida de sa lance pour se soulever en envoyer valser les filles autour de lui grâce à des puissants coups de pieds.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour esquiver mon coup, il ne m'a pourtant pas vue bouger.

\- Il n' vu aucune de nous bouger, expliqua Blake.

\- Hein, interrogea Ruby en sortant sa faux.

\- Il est aveugle, regardez ses yeux. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il ai transformé cet handicap en atout.

\- Il doit avoir une ouï extrêmement développée et sa perception grâce à son aura doit également être excellente, continua Weiss.

\- Il faut que l'on l'attaque toutes ensemble, même si il est très fort ça m'étonnerai qu'il puisse combler complètement son handicap, rajouta la blonde. »

Elles se mirent alors en position de combat, se préparant à charge. Cependant, le garçon les devança. Il vient vers elle avec une vitesse à couper le souffle. Il leva sa lance pour porter un coup à Blake. Heureusement, Ruby bloqua l'attaque grâce à sa faux et pendant ce temps, Yang chargea un coup par derrière. Il compris leur stratagème et donna un coup de pied qui projeta Ruby et Blake. Il tourna sa lance pour embrocher la blonde mais elle fut bloquée par Weiss.

Yang sourit il lança son poing à pleine puissance en direction de son visage. L'impact fut d'une violence inouïe, le garçon fut projeté contre un mur qui explosa par la force de la frappe.

Yang et Weiss sourirent et soufflèrent. Elles aurait très bien pu perdre la vie face à ce type. La blonde vint près de Ruby pour l'aider à se relever. Elle pris sa main et …

Elle ressenti une douleur intense dans la poitrine. Ses côtes se brisèrent une à une, comme si l'on les cassait comme de vulgaires allumettes.

Weiss était abasourdie. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent venait de frapper sa coéquipière en pleine poitrine avec l'extrémité arrière de sa lance. Il avait donc encaissé le choc. Elle voulu se remettre en position de combat mais son adversaire l'avait déjà envoyé au sol par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se tenait maintenant au dessus d'elle, se préparant à lui enfoncer sa lance dans le cœur.

Il monta son arme et la rabattit sur la pauvre fille sans défense. Weiss ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le temps se figea.

On entendit le sifflement du métal coupant l'air.

Puis l'horrible bruit de la chair déchiquetée.

Le groupe restait figée devant la scène. Incapable de respirer, de bouger, de réagir.

« La tendresse glaciale du baiser de la lame. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne me l'avait pas donnée. Hein mon frère ? »

Mergar se tenait au dessus de Weiss, devant le garçon au cheveux d'argent. Il s'était jeté entre les deux et avait reçut la double pique dans le ventre. Il toussa et cracha du sang.

Le garçon retira l'arme de son corps et Mergar tomba à genoux.

« Bordel t'a idée à quel point sa fait mal ?

\- Tu m'a fait pire.

\- Pas faux, dit le garçon en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure. Celle-ci commença à guérir et se referma, laissant tout le monde sans voix, dans un état presque second. »

Il y eu un long silence qui fut brisé par les cris de Yang

« Mergar ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant au cou de son petit-ami, les yeux pleins de larmes et ignorant ses propres blessures.

\- Ça va, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, une pauvre lame comme celle-là ne peut pas me tuer.

\- Je dois le prendre comment ? Interrogea le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

\- Toi …, grogna la blonde avec de yeux de feu. JE VAIS TE BUTER !

\- Allons, allons Lilas, tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais plutôt te reposer.

\- Mais …, elle fut coupée par un baiser rapide de son petit-ami.

\- Bonjour mon frère, dit ce dernier en se levant.

\- Bonjour mon frère, répondit le garçon en prenant la nuque de Mergar et en collant leurs front. »

La mâchoire de tout le monde se détacha et Weiss tomba même dans les pommes.

/

Dimanche, 19 h, Chambre de l'aéronef

Le groupe avait fait le voyage retour sans un mot. Mergar avait promit de leur expliquer la situation une fois qu'ils seraient à bord de leur vaisseau. Ils mirent environ deux jours à remonter à la surface et leur appareil les attendait sur le plateau craquelé du fond de la fosse. Ils se dirigèrent maintenant vers la seconde partie de leur mission.

« T'as intérêt de bieeeeeeeeeeeen t'expliquer sinon je te ferais un trou que tu ne pourras pas referme, grogna Weiss.

\- Allons, allons on se calme, dit Mergar en agitant les mains avec un sourire nié.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Après tout, c'est courant que deux frères essayent de se tuer, en entraînant leurs camarades avec eux, cracha Yang, allongée sur un lit, se remettant de sa blessure.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi …

\- J'ai le droit d'être légèrement en colère non ?!

\- Oui mais …

\- Je suis Ergam Néore, frère cadet de Mergar Néore. Je vous accompagnerais à partir de maintenant, cependant, il est hors de question que j'intègre votre équipe, coupa froidement le nouveau venu.

\- Encore heureux, rétorqua Weiss, on se trimballe déjà un boulet, j'ai pas l'intention d'avoir toute la famille des chieurs dans ma team. »

L'aveugle attrapa la fille aux cheveux blancs par le cou dans un mouvement brusque, la soulevant du sol.

« De quel droit tu parles de mon frère de cette façon, estime-toi heureuse d'avoir le droit de respirer le même air que lui, il resserra son étreinte, l'empêchant de respirer. Sale fille de bourges. »

Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour se libérer. Aussitôt, l'aveugle sortit sa lance dans le but de l'embrocher. Cependant Mergar saisi la pointe pour l'arrêter.

« Aller les tourtereaux, on se calme, pas de dispute de couple en public.

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Quoi ?! Hurla l'héritière

\- Comme si j'allais sortir avec ce déchet.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu traites de déchet ?

\- C'est pas évident ?!

\- Putain mais c'est une manie de famille d'être con ou quoi ?!

\- STOP, … j'ai dit stop. Mon frère, vas dans la pièce d'à côté, je t'y rejoins tout de suite.

\- Tss, cracha ce dernier en sortant. »

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Mergar vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa petite-amie, prenant sa main.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon frère, il est assez direct dans ses propos. En fait, … s'il t'a insulté de la sorte Weiss, c'est parce qu'il a un profond respect envers moi et toute notre famille, … mais c'est aussi parce qu'il déteste la SDC.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle assez énervée.

\- Eh bien, …, il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Quand il été petit, il était fou amoureux d'une fille nommée Eva, ils avaient pour habitude de jouer ensemble près d'une grotte, dans une clairière de la forêt entourant notre village. Mais un jour, la SDC a acheté cette grotte pour une exploitation de Dust et … il y a eu une opération de nettoyage de la zone pour éliminer les Grimm, … elle s'est pris une balle perdue et a été tuée sur le coup, devant ses yeux. Il marqua une longue pause, le visage de Weiss s'était décomposé, elle comprenait parfaitement le traumatisme qu'il a du vivre.

Il est entré dans une rage monstrueuse, s'est mis à tuer les chasseurs qui était présent.

\- Il a tué des chasseurs, interrogea Blake sous le choc.

\- On a eu une très bonne formation dès le plus jeune âge et vu que c'était une simple mission de nettoyage, c'était des apprentis chasseurs et ils n'étaient pas forcément les plus compétant. »

Le groupe paru choqué et Weiss cru se souvenir d'avoir vu le rapport d'un incident dramatique proche de celui-ci, sauf que Ergam avait été remplacé par des Grimm dans les documents.

« Donc comme je le disais, il s'est mis à les tuer, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux parvienne à lui porter un coup avec sa lame. Il lui a coupé les deux yeux, il est aveugle depuis ce jour. La SDC a étouffé l'affaire, ce qui ne fut pas dure puisqu'il s'agissait d'un petit village à peine répertorié.

\- Il a perdu son amour et sa vue le même jour à cause de la SDC …, murmura l'héritière.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Weiss, la haine qu'il nourri est compréhensible mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter la pierre sur tout les membres de ta famille, encore moins sur toi, tenta de réconforter le garçon. Cependant, Weiss semblait toujours se sentir aussi coupable.

Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour lui, va lui parler, il en a sûrement besoin.

\- Mais …

\- Va y, si ça dégénère je viendrai. »

Weiss hésita un instant puis se résolut à aller voir l'aveugle. Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le pont du vaisseau.

« Erga, … commença-t-elle doucement.

\- Ferme-là, coupa sèchement le garçon.

\- Ergam !

\- Putain mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! »

Weiss lui donna une violente claque. Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit pendant de longues secondes. L'aveugle fut d'abord choqué, puis son expression revint doucement à la normale. Il tourna lentement la tête vers l'héritière.

« Je suis désolée …, murmura cette dernière.

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- … pour Eva. »

Il y eu un grand moment de silence.

« Alors il te l'a dit, …

\- Heu … eh bien …, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai su que tu faisait partie de cette famille de minable ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton aura, … j'ai senti cette même pourriture qui empeste de l'aura de chaque membre de ta famille.

\- Je suis venue pour te parler mais si c'est pour que tu m'insulte je ferrai mieux de me barrer, grogna la fille aux cheveux blancs.

\- Cependant, … il y a une autre odeur derrière ce moisi, … comme une sorte d'agrume agréable.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es Weiss Schnee, je ne te connais que par les recherches que j'ai faite. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble mais ne pense pas que tu vas pouvoir racheter les erreur de ta famille, …

\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Que t'ai-je fait ? J'avais le même âge que toi quand …

\- Ta gueule …

\- … quand ils ont tué cette pauvre fille, dit-elle entre ses dents, avec un soupçons de dégoût. L'aveugle ne manqua pas de le noter et sa face se chargea d'une expression interrogative. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, je ne pourrais pas racheter les fautes de ma famille, … mais je pourrais éviter de nouvelles erreurs …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une bourge comme toi en a à foutre des gens comme nous ?

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie que la SDC devienne une entreprise qui fasse souffrir le peuple. Quand j'en prendrai le contrôle, je te promet que ce genre d'incident ne sera pas enterré et renié comme il l'a été, je ferrai de cette société une entreprise dont les valeurs seront avant tout humanisme et justice, je ne tolérerais pas que l'on puisse négliger les petits villages comme le tien.

\- … qu'est-ce que me prouve que tu es différente de ces pourritures ?

\- Crois juste en moi, j'apaiserai les souffrances de ton âme. »

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une balle dans son cœur. Il commença à haleter, comme si il manquait d'air.

\- Ergam, … ça va ? »

L'aveugle parvint petit à petit à se calmer. Il restèrent un moment en silence.

« Weiss ?

\- O-Oui ?

\- J'aimerais, … te voir …

\- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que dit tout à coup ?! Bégaya-t-elle. Tu sais que tu es aveugle alors …

\- J'ai perdu mes yeux mais mes mains sont intacte.

\- Comment-ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un recul.

\- C'est un peu embarrassant mais, … j'aimerai me faire une idée de ton visage, … par le touché.

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Quoi ?! Attend, attend, attend, …, balbutia l'héritière devenue rouge.

\- Désolé, c'est déplacé, surtout envers toi, il eu un petit rictus.

\- … ok …

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ok si tu veux, … mais ne te fais pas des idées.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de ne pas te faire des idées, rétorqua la garçon, faisant rougir la fille. »

Il approcha ses mains de son visage, touchant doucement ses joues. Il commença alors à explorer sa tête, passant par son menton, faisant le contour de sa bouche, inspectant son nez, ses oreilles, ses tempes et ses cheveux. Il ne laissa pas une parcelle de son visage non-répertoriée. Il finit en passant les mains sur son front pour descendre le long de ses yeux.

Il remarqua une légère variation de la peau sur son œil gauche, comme une cicatrice.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de cartographier son visage, il retira ses mains et sourit. Le visage de l'héritière était à présent aussi rouge que la robe de Ruby, elle était d'ailleurs heureuse que Ergam soit aveugle et qu'il ne puisse la voir.

« En fait, … t'es pas trop dégelasse comme fille, taquina l'aveugle.

\- T-Ta gueule …

\- Enfin, … tu devais aller te reposer, vous avez nettoyé les mines mais il reste encore une étape dans votre mission non ?

\- Heu … oui … a plus, bafouilla-t-elle avant de rentrer dans le dortoir de l'aéronef. »

/

Lundi, 00 h, pont de l'aéronef

« _Alors, mon frère ?_

\- Ils dorment tous, nous pouvons parler normalement.

\- _C'est ce que je fait, ce type de communication est normale, c'est toi qui t'adresse à moi bizarrement._

\- Passons …

\- _Si tu veux. Alors, la source de cet trop rapide croissance des grimm … c'était ce que nous pensions ?_

\- Oui.

\- _Montre la moi, j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi elle ressemblait_. »

Mergar sortit sa montre de sous ses vêtements. Elle était différente de quand il l'avait créé. La moitié des inscriptions sur le capot émettaient une douce lueur bleu électrique Il ouvrit le couvercle pour révéler un cadran ainsi que le mécanisme. Cependant, il y avait en son centre une étrange lueur, pareille à celle des lettres sur le capot, semblant provenir d'une sorte de perle.

« _Oh, … alors c'est ça …_

\- Comme tu le vois. Je t'avais dit que je remplirai ma mission correctement.

\- _Tu n'a pour l'instant fait que un tiers de ce que tu dois faire, alors que moi, j'ai fini mes tâches_.

\- C'est pour cela que tu essayes de te faire une héritière ? Je suppose que tu as besoin de passer le temps …, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- _J'ai énormément de respect pour toi, mon frère, mais ne dit plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Elle a peut-être des mots convaincants, mais ses actions se correspondront jamais avec ses promesses. Ils sont tous pareils, tous des démagogues,_ _tous_ _aussi inutiles les uns que les autres._

\- Pourtant au fond de toi tu espères qu'elle soit différente des autres …

\- _…_ _Concentrons nous sur la prochaine perle._

\- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu n'ai pas de problème le moment venu …

\- _Et pour toi ?_

\- … je sais ce que j'ai a faire … et je le ferrai … »


	6. Chapitre VI : Les Glaciers Spatiaux

**Chapitre VI enfin terminé.**

 **J'essaye d'adopter un rythme régulier … mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ^^'**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **J'espère que vous rendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**

 **Chapitre V** **I** **:** **Les Glaciers Spatiaux**

Mardi, 5 h, pont de l'aéronef

Merar et Ergam s'étaient levé aux aurores. Ils voulaient profiter d'un petit-déjeuner seul, entre frère. Ergam sirotait une tasse de chocolat chaud bouillant. Son frère lui avait opté pour du café. Leur repas se passait en silence, aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, appréciant seulement les premières lueurs de l'aube, mélangé avec la lumière bleue de la Lune.

Le calme fut coupé par le bruit d'une porte. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir une Yang à moitié endormie, dans une nuisette un peu trop courte et moulante.

« B'jour …, dit-elle faiblement. »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Mergar était resté cloué. Son menton avait chuté et il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de fixer sa petite-amie. Yang remarqua son expression et souri.

« Alors Maître Grimm, une simple nuisette suffit à venir a bout de cette bête noire ?

\- J-J-J-J-J-Je …, bégaya Mergar.

\- Mon frère, … ne me dit pas que tu lui a dit …, coupa Ergam avec une voix sinistre.

\- Oui, il m'a tout dit. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je lui ai promis de ne rien divulguer. Honnêtement, j'ai eu un peu peur au début, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est devenu comme ça, … votre village n'avait pas à lui faire faire ces horribles choses …, affirma la blonde en serrant les poings. »

Les deux frère restèrent en silence un moment, puis Ergam se détendit.

Soudainement, Yang grelotta. Mergar vint alors la réchauffer avec ses bras.

« Lilas, tu n'aurais pas du sortir comme ça, … on approche des glaciers.

\- … Je suppose que tu as raison …, dit la blonde en souriant.

\- Vas prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et réveille tout le monde. On vas se lever tôt. »

Yang hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Mergar. Puis elle quitta les deux frères et rentra dans le dortoir pour aller dans la salle de bain.

« _… J'avoue que tu as bien gérer ton coup, mon frère …_

\- _N'empêche que ça aurait pu se tourner contre nous. Mais comme elle à l'air folle de moi, elle me fait totalement confiance._

 _-_ _Si tu le dit …_ _Et toi ?_ Demanda l'aveugle.

\- _…_ _Moi …_

\- _Tu l'aime ou tu te sert simplement d'elle ?_

\- _… Je l'aime_ , affirma-t-il. »

/

Mardi, 7 h, Glaciers Spatiaux

Toute l'équipe était réunit devant l'aéronef qui s'était posé sur l'eau gelée. Les filles grelottaient de froid malgré leurs épaisseurs alors que les deux frères semblaient insensibles à ces températures extrêmes. Yang se collait contre Mergar pour éviter la violence du vent gelé.

« Écoutez moi tous, commença le chef d'équipe, nous allons aller plein sud, c'est là que se trouve le vaisseau cargo de la SDC. Ergam passera devant.

\- C'est pas un peu stupide de laisser un aveugle devenir les yeux du groupe dans ce blizzard ? Questionna Wiess.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a perdu l'usage de ses yeux … pourtant … c'est sûrement l'homme qui y voit le mieux sur cette planète …

\- Comment-ça ? Renchérit Ruby. »

Mergar souffla.

« Parlons en marchant. »

Le groupe commença son avancée « à l'aveugle » si l'on peut dire. Ergam commença alors les explications.

« J'ai remplacé ma vue par un autre type de perception. Premièrement, je peut me créer une représentation quasi parfaite de ce qui se trouve de moi dans un rayon de 5 mètres et ce grâce à mon ouïe.

\- Sa détection par l'aura est encore plus surnaturelle, renchérit Mergar. Il peut sur une zone de diamètre de 1 km avoir une connaissance parfaite de ce qui l'entoure, du plus imposant Grimm … au plus insignifiant insecte … un radar parfait n'ayant aucune faille … je vous laisse imaginer le risque que vous avez encourue en osant l'affronter au corps à corps. »

Les filles baissèrent la tête. Si cet homme concentrait toute sa perception sur une zone aussi petite que demande un combat au corps à corps, la seule issue d'un combat serait indéniablement la mort …

/

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant l'avion écrasé. _Ses capacités de détections sont donc bien_ _réelles_ , pensa Weiss.

Ergam s'approcha de l'appareil, il le toucha et plissa ses paupières … intrigué. Il s'approcha alors de Mergar et colla son front au sien. Ils se décolèrent quelques minutes après, laissant le groupe dans une grande confusion.

« Nous allons descendre dans des gorges de glace se trouvant à environ 50 m à l'ouest, informa Mergar.

\- Pourquoi, s'empressa de demander Blake, notre mission ne doit-elle pas se limiter à l'inspection de l'appareil.

\- Votre mission consiste à m'assister, vous êtes dispensées d'émettre un jugement, répondit Mergar d'un ton glacial, encore plus froid que le climat. »

Blake avala bruyamment sa salive. Ces deux frères faisaient vraiment peur quand ils s'y mettaient.

Non loin de là, sur un petit pic gelé, deux silhouettes observaient le groupe se diriger vers ces failles de glaces.

« Alors Miel ? Elles sont à ton goût ?

\- Elles sont … très intéressantes Ma Petite Bombe.

\- Que dirais-tu de jouer un petit tour à nos chers amis.

\- Tu te fera encore dérouiller si tu fais cela …

\- Je peux avoir ma punition ici ?

\- Arrête ! Ici dans le froid ? T'es pas sérieux …

\- Avec toi je suis prêt à tout … petite chauve-souris.

\- Sale pétard, rétorqua la silhouette avec un rire coquin. »

/

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe descendait à travers les gorges d'eau gelée du glacier. Ergam prenait la tête de l'expédition. Weiss avait insisté pour le seconder, ce qui avait surpris ses amies. Blake était derrière eux. Yang et Mergar fermaient la marche.

« Mon frère, interpella Mergar, tu l'estime à combien ?

\- Ce ne sera pas long, ce n'est pas très profond. On devrait pouvoir repartir vers Vale en fin d'après-midi.

\- Enfin une mission où l'on aura pas besoin de marcher pendant des jours, souffla Weiss. Mais on y peut rien … il y a des guides qui sont meilleurs que d'autres.

\- Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Demanda Mergar, légèrement vexé.

\- Ce qui te chante …

\- Sale petite-

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, coupa Ergam en s'arrêtant. »

Le groupe s'arrêta et se mit en position défensive, prêt à recevoir un éventuel ennemi. Ils attendirent quelques minutes dans le silence.

Tout à coup, une violente explosion retenti dans la caverne de glace Le plafond s'écroula sur le groupe.

Tous se mirent alors a courir rapidement, esquivant l'eau gelée qui leur tombait dessus.

« Par ici, dit l'aveugle en désignant un petit passage dans la paroi. »

Tous se précipitèrent dans cette direction. Mergra courrait en tenant la main de Yang. Ils était à quelques pas de leur salut.

Mergar remarqua alors quelque chose près de la tempe droite de sa petite-amie. Un sorte de variation de l'air, comme si il se compressait.

Il réagit d'instinct. Une étrange lueur bleu rayonna de sous son manteau. Un plasma noir sortit de ses manches, il se dirigea vers la blonde, l'enveloppant totalement … puis il y eu une explosion.

/

…

 _Où je suis … je suis morte ?_

… _Ça doit être ça … je n'y voit rien …_

 _Il s'est passé quoi ? … Est-ce que tout le monde vas bien ? Ruby ? Mergar ? … Où es-tu ?_

La blonde se réveilla, allongée sur le sol, dans de l'herbe humide … celle du matin. C'était une sensation très agréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Une désolation. Un massacre. C'est ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Un village en flamme. La belle lueur de l'aurore rougit par le sang.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qu'elle contemplait. Des Grimm massacraient un village au cœur d'une forêt.

Soudain, sa vision se brouilla.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à l'étage d'une maison, devant un landau qui abritait un bébé. Elle tourna la tête et vit les cadavres déchiquetés de deux personnes. Elle manqua de vomir et réalisa que c'était les parents du nourrisson.

Elle vit alors rentrer par la fenêtre un petit oiseau noir … un bébé Nevermore. Il se posa sur le bébé et le dévisagea. Elle voulait courir au secours de l'enfant mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Cependant, le Grimm n'attaqua pas le nouveau-né, il se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.

Choquée, incapable de penser, elle sursauta quand elle vit deux Grimm immenses rentrer dans la maison. Il regardèrent les deux bébés, intrigués.

Sa vison se brouilla de nouveau.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur de la maison. Le village était en ruine, mais cela semblait des années après. La douce lumière du crépuscule la réchauffait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de combats. Elle courut, suivant ces sons qui l'amenèrent jusqu'à une place où devait autrefois trôner une belle fontaine.

Elle vu alors les personnes qui se battaient. La blonde tomba à terre, choquée. Sa pensée tournait à vide. Elle ne peu articuler que :

« M … Ma … man … ? »

Trois personnes combattaient. Deux types encapuchonnés dans des vêtements en lambeaux, contre la mère de Yang, Raven Branwen.

Les deux inconnus se battaient à main nues contre sa mère. Ils étaient en parfaite synchronisation. Leurs mouvement paraissaient calculés à l'avance, comme si ils connaissaient par cœur ce combat, savaient où se trouvait l'autre avec une précision redoutable.

Sa mère s'efforçait de parer leur coup et d'essayer de leur en donner. A un moment, elle parvint à lancer une attaque à travers leur défense. Son sabre se dirigeait vers la nuque de l'un d'eux. Yang ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sang gicler. Cependant, quand elle les rouvrit, le type avait bloqué son sabre en l'attrapant à main nue, sans même l'avoir vue, sans même se retourner.

L'autre en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied d'une force surnaturelle dans la tête. Raven fut projetée sur le mur restant d'une maison. Elle se releva presque instantanément. Son masque commençait à s'effriter.

Elle prépara une riposte, mais rangea brusquement son sabre et s'enfuit. Un des deux types voulait la poursuivre mais l'autre l'arrêta. Ils baissèrent alors les poings.

Tout à coup, elle eu mal au cœur et commença à s'évanouir. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, elle pu voir deux silhouettes rejoindre les deux personnes qui s'étaient battues avec sa mère.

/

Yang …

Yang …

« Yang ! »

La blonde se réveilla d'un seul coup en haletant. Des perles de sueur coulaient de son front. Elle était entourée de ses amies.

Ruby l'enveloppa brusquement de ses bras en pleurant.

« Yang … je croyais t'avoir perdue ! S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant dans les bras de sa sœur »

La blonde regardait autour d'elle sans rien comprendre. Elle eu soudain un flash et se rappela d'avoir sentit un étrange plasma la recouvrir avant qu'il n'y ai une explosion.

« Yang, s'inquiéta Blake, ça va ?

\- Mergar … où est-il … où est Mergar ? »

Tout le monde détourna les yeux.

« Yang … tu vois … il t'as protégé mais … il n'a pas pu se protéger lui …, expliqua Weiss.

\- Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle vivement. Son cœur battait soudainement à cent à l'heure.

\- Mon frère a utilisé un grande quantité de son aura pour matérialiser une barrière d'énergie qui a pu te sauver la vie. Lui … il s'est prit l'explosion de plein fouet. »

Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement. Elle bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Il n'est pas mort rassure toi. Mais il est dans un coma et a de profondes blessures … ça m'étonnerai qu'il se réveille de sitôt.

\- Ergam ! Hurla Weiss. Soit plus doux avec elle !

\- A quoi cela sert de perdre son temps en belles parole. Cela ne l'éveillera pas. »

Le monde autour de Yang se désintégra. On semblait lui parler mais elle n'entendait que des bruits sourds et pesant. Sa vue faiblit petit à petit. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et elle s'endormit, trop fatiguée pour tenter de résister à l'inconscience dans laquelle elle replongeait.

/

Vendredi, 14 h, Infirmerie de Beacon

La blonde s'éveilla doucement. Elle se trouvait dans le même lit d'hôpital dans lequel elle fut soignée auparavant. Elle se rappela avoir été mise ici après que Mergar n'ai pété les plomb lors de leur entraînement.

« Tu es réveillée ? Demanda Ergam, assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres du lit.

\- Heu … oui.

\- Bien, il se leva. Tu sais que Mergar s'est sacrifié pour te sauver non ?

\- O-Oui, son cœur commença à battre à toute allure.

\- Il a été transféré d'urgence avec toi ici. Il a été placé en réanimation …

\- Et ? Il vas bien maintenant ? Hein ? Pas vrai qu'il vas bien ? Débita la blonde apeurée.

\- Il est mort. »

Yang mit une dizaine de secondes pour traiter l'information. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle ne pouvait parler, même pas sangloter, elle pleurait là, silencieusement, à moitié dans l'incompréhension, à moitié dans la souffrance absolue. Soudain, elle vomit, s'étant penchée à temps pour ne pas salir les draps, mais n'épargnant pas le sol.

Ergam eu alors un petit sourire.

« 19.

\- Hein ? Parvint-elle à sortir.

\- 19 seconde. C'est le temps pendant lequel il est mort. Son cœur a arrêté de battre 19 secondes avant de repartir. Il est sortit hier de chirurgie intensive. Il a encore deux jours à passer en observation et il pourra sortir. Il est vraiment robuste comme mec. »

Les larmes de Yang s'intensifièrent. Elle commença à sangloter, mais c'était des pleurs de soulagement. Ce minable lui avait fait peur pour rien. Elle haïssait cet aveugle mais à la fois était tellement heureuse que son petit-ami soit en vie.

Elle tourna la tête vers Ergam.

« Idiot … »

Dimanche, 7 h, Infirmerie de Beacon

Yang était venue dès les premières heures de l'ouverture de l'infirmerie pour accueillir Mergar. Il devrait pouvoir sortir tôt dans la matinée alors elle ne voulait absolument pas manquer sa libération.

Elle patientait devant la porte de sa chambre, jouant avec ses long cheveux, à la fois nerveuse et heureuse.

Elle entendit un bruit de porte et se tourna voir l'homme qui détient son cœur apparaître devant elle.

Elle se jeta directement sur lui en pleurnichant. Il passa alors ses bras autour d'elle et la sera dans une étreinte chaude.

« Hey Lilas.

\- Hey … Maître Grimm …, dit-elle faiblement.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant … et pour toi ?

\- Je guéris vite, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Le couple se regarda alors dans les yeux, contemplant pendant quelques instant le fonds des prunelles de chacun. Puis doucement, ils rapprochèrent leurs visage et s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser était doux, comme si l'on embrassait un nuage, il devient de plus en plus approfondit, pour finir aussi sauvage qu'un Grimm pourrait l'être.

/

Les équipes RWBYM et JNPR (sans les deux amants) en compagnie d'Ergam déjeunaient tranquillement à la cafétéria. Ruby racontait à ses amis leur mission et comment ils ont rencontré Ergam. Pyrrha, intéressée par les capacités de l'aveugle, lui a tout de suite proposé de combattre contre elle au prochain cours de Goodwitch. Ce dernier a répondu froidement à sa requête en disant que cela ne le dérangerai pas et que si elle y tenait, il combattrait.

Le sujet dériva doucement vers Mergar. L'équipe JNPR semblait assez inquiète pour lui, ils avaient entendus que leur camarade avait faillit laisser la vie en réanimation mais que heureusement, il s'en était sortit.

« Il devrait sortir ce matin non ? Demanda Jaune.

\- Oui, répondit Weiss, normalement il devrait être en mesure de manger avec nous.

\- Et Yang ?

\- Elle a dut aller à l'infirmerie pour l'accueillir.

\- Je vois … j'espère qu'ils vont mieux tout les deux … »

A ce moment, on vit entrer le couple dans la cafétéria. Les regards des deux équipes restèrent braqués sur eux. Ils avaient en effet un allure assez spéciale.

Yang avait les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements chiffonnés. On avait également l'impression que Mergar ne s'était pas coiffé pendant des jours. Son manteau penchait sur le côté droit et son T-Shirt était à l'envers. Ils avaient tout les deux une rougeur assez distincte sur les joues.

« Ils ont l'air d'aller bien, confirma Nora en souriant. »

Weiss rougit un peu et détourna la tête. Le couple vint alors s'asseoir à la table.

Les deux frères se saluèrent comme à l'accoutumée, collant leur front et prenant la nuque de chacun dans leur main gauche.

Le groupe continua alors a manger, riant de l'allure de la blonde et de son petit-ami, se racontant toute sortes d'anecdotes au sujet de leur première mission.

Lundi, 0 h, Forêt d'Émeraude

Quartes formes se réunirent dans les bois, les yeux rouges écarlates.

« _Alors, qu'en est-il de vos missions ?_

\- _Pour ma part j'ai remplie la mienne._

\- _Il ne me reste plus qu'un objectif à atteindre … vu que mon frère a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à récupérer la seconde perle._

\- _Tu n'as pas été capable de la récupérer par toi même ? Tu me déçoit mon vieux._

\- _On se demande à qui la faute._

\- _Je voulais simplement jouer._

\- _Si par jouer tu entends tuer je peux t'apprendre à jouer un peu mieux …_

\- _Allons, allons les garçons. On se calme._ _Ma_ _Petite Bombe, excuse toi._

\- _Oh ça va … c'était pas grand-chose …_ _désolé …_

\- _Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai pu récupérer la perle et avoir également confirmation d'une chose très intéressante._

\- _Qu'est-ce Mon Frère ?_

\- _Ta petite fleur t'aime à en mourir …_

\- _Et ? En quoi ça nous arrange qu'elle soit dingue du Sac d'Énergie ?_

\- _On pourrait l'utiliser si elle revient nous faire chier._

\- _Oh … elle … oui, c'est vrai que cela pourrait nous servir._

 _-_ _Cependant une chose_ _m'intrigue. Comment explique tu les phénomène autour des perles ?_

\- _Eh bien c'est très simple. Les Grimm dans les mines se sont multiplié plus vite grâce à une accélération du temps et_ _le cargo que nous avons trouvé a été tout simplement téléporté sur le sol._

\- _C'est pour cela que tu m'as fait remarqué que le sillage laissé dans la neige était étrangement droit …_

\- _N'importe quel idiot aurait_ _comprit directement, tu te fais vieux Sac d'Énergie._

\- _Ta gueule … Le plus important est que l'arme soit complétée._

\- _En effet, nous allons donc passer à la seconde phase. Quand devons nous passer à l'action._

\- _Quand_ _ma troisième tâche sera accomplie, alors se sera le temps de tout balancer. Bêtes Noires, soyez prêtes, termina l'ombre en souriant._ »


	7. Chapitre VII : Évaluation Collective

**Septième chapitre en fini.**

 **Je sens que je peux trouver un rythme régulier … peut-être … j'y crois !**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter le chapitre pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à lire que j'ai à écrire.**

 **Chapitre V** **II** **:** **Évaluation Collective**

Le jour se levait tranquillement sur Beacon. L'académie était assez calme pour une fois … ce qui était assez anormal.

Comme pour réparer l'erreur, des centaines de vaisseau arrivèrent vers l'école de chasseur. Un événement important se préparait

Lundi, 7 h 30, Cantine

Les étudiant mangeaient tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Un petite barrage avait retenue l'attention pour quelques minutes. En effet, Cardin avait provoqué Mergar un fois de plus, affirmant que lui confier le rôle de « chasseur expérimenté » dans leur première mission avait été un erreur immense et que le niveau de Beacon avait terriblement chuté pour en arriver là.

Le garçon avait réglé cette histoire très vite, avec un coup bien placé dans la nuque qui avait renvoyé l'arrogant au pays des rêves.

Soudains, leurs professeurs firent irruption, accompagnés de trois autres personnes. Weiss put reconnaître le général Ironwood et fut assez intriguée de le voir à Beacon.

Les adultes se positionnèrent au fond du réfectoire afin que tout les monde les entende. Puis, Ozpin prit la parole.

« Mes très chers étudiants, plus notre invité spécial, dit-il en regardant Ergam qui ne broncha pas. Nous sommes réunis avec les directeurs des autres académies de chasseurs pour vous faire pare d'une grande annonce. Cette année, nous allons mettre en place une Évaluation Collective. Tout les élèves de tout les instituts vont se regrouper pour subir un épreuve qui demandera force et courage. Cette années, nous allons participer à un Survival Game ! »

Il y eu un moment de silence assez gênant dans la salle.

« Ça me fait penser à un film …, réfléchit Blake.

\- Le principe sera extrêmement simple, reprit le général, vous serrez lâchés dans une forêt grouillant de Grimm, votre but sera de rester dans l'épreuve le plus longtemps possible et d'éliminer vos concurrent. Vous disposerez d'un émetteur qui nous indiquera le pourcentage de votre aura. Quand il sera en dessous de 10 %, ce sera fini et vous serez récupéré. Il y aura également possibilité d'abandon si vous le désirez, mais cela influencera beaucoup sur la note.

\- Vous serrez répartis dans une très grande zone, ou se trouvent un tas de ruines, fortifications ou abris. Vous serez séparés en plusieurs groupe 25. Chaque groupe débutera autour d'une zone où serrons entassé du matériel de survie ainsi que vos armes. Je vous conseille donc de vous dépêcher de les récupérer quand l'épreuve commencera. Vous serrez seul mais libre à vous de former des alliances. Ayez en tête qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. L'Épreuve commence demain et nous partirons ce soir … bonne chance, fini Goodwitch. »

Tout le monde était scié devant la déclaration. Certain appréhendaient vraiment cette évaluation, d'autre était très excité, comme ce fut le cas pour deux frères.

« Ça me rappelle vraiment quelque chose … »

/

Il était environ 15 h. Mergar se reposait dans son cabanon puisque les professeur leur avaient donné la journée pour se préparer.

Il était fatigué. Toute la matinée il avait reçut de demandes d'alliances. C'était vrai qu'il avait été fiché comme « chasseur professionnel » depuis la dernière mission. De toute façon, il avait déjà des alliances …

La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit pour révéler une fille aux cheveux d'or, habillée d'une simple serviette.

« Mergar, t'a un sèche cheveux ? »

Le garçon ne répondit par et leva simplement la main droite. Yang sentit un chaleur sur sa tête et ses cheveux séchèrent instantanément.

Elle les regarda quelque peu incrédule et fit la moue.

« J'ai demandé un sèche cheveux, pas un séchage rapide …

\- Tu me boude ?

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Alors je suppose que je devrai demander à Ergam de devenir mon allié à ta place.

\- Il est déjà avec Weiss. »

Mergar se leva en s'étouffant.

« Avec Weiss ?!

\- Ouaip, elle lui a demandé en sortant de la cafétéria. Il faut dire qu'il a été plutôt content de l'accepter. »

Mergar rit un peu.

« Alors on peut dire que mon frère s'est trouvé une copine non ?

\- Peut-être … en attendant, elle le poussa contre le lit et s'étala sur lui, occupe-toi de la tienne, roucoula la blonde.

\- Si se sont tes désirs Lilas, répondit doucement Mergar en embrassant sa petite-amie. »

Ils commencèrent à plonger dans un moment de grande tendresse quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, gueula le type qui venait de défoncer la porte. »

Yang hurla et donna un gifle monumentale à l'homme qui s'écroula dans les bras d'une femme derrière lui.

« Allons Empetar, ce n'est pas une façon de rentrer chez les gens. »

Mergar se releva et Yang se cacha derrière lui pour éviter que les deux inconnus ne la voient dans cette tenue.

Ils avaient le même âge que Mergar. L'homme avait les yeux jaunes et des cheveux roux, coiffé en pétard, littéralement. On aurait crut qu'un explosif avait été déclenché sur sa tête de par sa coiffure mais également par la couleur noircie de quelque uns de ses cheveux. Il portait un T-Shirt et un treillis militaire. Sur son torse couraient deux sortes d'écharpes destinées à accueillir des munition, sauf que c'était des bâtons de dynamites qui remplaçaient les balles. Dans son dos, au niveau des hanches, deux boites étaient fixées aux « écharpes ». Il arborait un grand sourire, révélant une mâchoire composée uniquement de canines.

La femme elle, avait des yeux rouges sang et de très long cheveux, semblables à Yang, mais plus longs et de couleur noir, parsemés de mèches violettes. Elle portait un pull rouge sombre, un pantalon noir et des bottes militaires également noires. Au niveau de la taille, elle avait une ceinture avec quatre boites en cuir accrochées, dont le contenu restait inconnu. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce fut ces canines trop grandes et extrêmement pointues qui retenait l'attention de Yang, elle ressemblaient en effet à un vampire puisque deux de ses dents sortaient.

« Virginie, Empetar, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, commença Mergar.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, reprit la femme.

\- Attend, tu les connais ?

\- Nous étions un groupe d'enfant dans notre village. Ce sont nos amis d'enfance avec Ergam..

\- Alors vieux, tu t'es enfin trouvé un meuf ? Commenta l'homme en se relevant de la gifle de Yang.

\- Comme tu le vois. »

L'homme-dynamite passa un bras autour de la taille de la femme.

« Nous on vas bientôt fêter nos 12 ans, il était vraiment temps que tu ne vienne plus à nos fêtes seul.

\- Ergam a également une petite-amie non ? Repris le vampire.

\- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas officiel.

\- Attendez un instant, coupa la blonde, vous êtes en couple depuis 12 ans ?!

\- Ben … oui …, répondit la femme avec un air incrédule. Vous changez souvent de petit-ami vous ?

\- Heu … à vrai dire … disons qu'il m'a arrive que mon cœur balance. Mais cette fois j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, répliqua Yang en serrant la main de son petit-ami. »

L'homme ricana, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Mergar. Empetar s'arrêta alors brusquement.

« Bon, reprit Virginie, je suppose que tu as déjà une alliance.

\- En effet, dit il en passant un bras autour de Yang qui fut légèrement surprise de l'acte sur le moment.

\- Ça aurait pourtant été bien de refaire une chasse avec toute l'équipe MEVE , comme on le faisait au bon vieux temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, on a tout le temps de s'en refaire une. »

Le couple salua alors Mergar et Yang puis partit. Mergar ferma sa porte à demi cassée.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de chasse avec l'équipe MEVE, demanda Yang ?

\- Quand on était petits, on se chargeait de débarrasser notre village des Grimm qui rôdaient autour. Bien sûr, on ne prenait que les plus faibles. Quand à la team MEVE, … à la base c'est Ergam qui l'a créé, il voulait faire une sorte de cadeau à Eva pour son huitième anniversaire. Il a remarqué que nos initiales collés de cette façon forment un son proche de « Eve » alors il a en quelque sorte offert à sa chérie sa propre team,dit Mergar avec un sourire gêné. Puis le nom est resté, voila tout.

\- Mouais … mais maintenant tu fais parti de la team RWBYM et je ne vais pas t'en laisser partir si facilement, alors n'essaye même pas de nous lâcher, répondit la blonde en posant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je ne vais pas m'envoler de sitôt. »

Puis Yang le repoussa sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ne voyant pas les heures passer, ils restèrent dans la cabane un long moment, profitant de leur intimité.

/

Il était bientôt 21 h. Les petits groupes que formaient maintenant Ergam et Weiss, Ruby et Blake, Jaune et Pyrrha et Nora et Ren attendaient devant un vaisseau destiné à les mener au lieu de leur évaluation. Ils étaient légèrement inquiets (ou énervé si on est une reine des glaces) de ne pas voir arriver Mergar et Yang.

Ils s'impatientaient quand ils virent passer une femme ressemblant à un véritable vampire, tenue dans les bras d'un homme-dynamite.

Cette dernière leur fit un clin d'œil en passant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent enfin le couple arriver.

« Enfin, s'exclama Ruby, on a faillit partir sans vous.

\- Mergar a été un peu long à sortir de la douche.

\- C'est parce que tu m'en empêch-

\- Il est vraiment long pour se laver, affirma la blonde en posant sa main devant la bouche de son petit-ami.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, montons, reprit Ergam. »

Ils embarquèrent alors dans un vaisseau de taille assez imposante. A l'entrée, ils durent déposer leurs armes. Yang enleva ses bracelets et Mergar sortit sa montre de ses vêtements. En y songeant, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur coéquipier se servir de son arme.

Le vaisseau était plus une sorte de grand hangar qu'autre chose. Ils allaient devoir faire chambre communes avec les autres étudiants qui devaient être ceux qui commencerons l'évaluation au même endroit qu'eux.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans un coin, posant leur duvet sur le sol. C'était le seul équipement qu'il avaient, on leur avait dit de ne prendre ni rechanges, ni nourriture, ni autres affaires. Ils allaient devoir commencer leur évaluation « à nu » vraisemblablement.

En raison de la fraîcheur des lieux, Yang et Mergar avait décidé de dormir dans le même duvet, dans le but de partager le chaleur. Ruby et Blake ne semblaient pas avoir ce problème mais Pyrrha et Nora avaient demandé à leur partenaire d'adopter la même technique que le couple, dans le but de passer un nuit agréable, sans dérangement thermique. Weiss avait demandé à Ergam de dormir côte à côte mais dans des duvet séparés. L'aveugle avait trouvé cette idée totalement stupide vu qu'ils ne pourraient pas partager la chaleur de leur corps pour palier aux effets du froid. Elle s'était de suite énervée et Ergam avait cédé.

Finalement, ils purent tous s'endormir, et profiter d'un bonne dernière nuit de sommeil.

Mardi, 7 h, forêt d'Émeraude, limite avec Forever Fall.

L'aéronef venait de les lâcher dans la forêt d'Émeraude. Ils étaient cependant assez loin de Beacon et étaient à la limite des territoires grouillant de Grimm. Ils se trouvaient autour d'un pile d'affaire entassées, comportant leurs armes mais également du matériel de survie. Ils étaient tous placés derrière une ligne à ne pas dépasser avant le commencement de l'évaluation.

Mergar se trouvait à l'exact opposé de son frère, sa petite-amie se trouvait quelques places à sa droite.

« Mes chers étudiants, commença Ozpin à travers une baffle se trouvant sûrement sur l'aéronef, voici enfin le moment de vos Évaluation. C'est le moment de donner tout ce que vous avez, le moment de ne pas retenir vos coups. Rappelez vous bien qu'a la toute fin, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne.

Commencez ! »

A ce moment, Mergar et Ergam se lancèrent à toute vitesse sur le tas. Personne n'avait pu suivre leurs mouvements.

Ils avaient en un seul instant, récupérés leurs armes, celles de Yang et Weiss et mis sur leurs dos deux sacs de survie.

Ils s'était arrêtés un instant, se dévisageant, puis partant tout les deux rejoindre leur équipière.

Mergar prit le bras de Yang et l'entraîna dans la forêt derrière eux à toute vitesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air si pressés. Puis elle entendit des bruits de combats et de hurlements de douleur. Elle compris que Mergar savait qu'il y avait des personnes dangereuses dans le groupe de départ et que ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour commencer un affrontement. Elle fut un peut inquiète pour ses amis qui étaient restés au départ, se demandant si ils seraient toujours en course après la bataille qui semblait se livrer.

/

Après quelques minutes de course, Mergar et Yang s'arrêtèrent. La blonde pris un des sac et remis ses bracelets. Ils se trouvaient devant une rivière. Mergar alla se rafraîchir le visage pendant que sa petite-amie se préparait.

« Nous allons essayer de trouver un abri pour la nuit, ça ne servirait à rien de se lancer dans une traque à l'ennemi dès le début, dit Mergar en revenant vers Yang.

\- Ok, j'ai regardé dans le sac, on a de l'eau, de la nourriture, des médicaments, des vêtements chauds et un drap de survie.

\- Bien, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir avec ça.

\- Au pire si on n'a pas assez chaud on pourra partager la chaleur de nos corps, repris Yang avec un petit sourire.

\- Lilas … on est en épreuve … »

/

Weiss était en train de se plaindre d'avoir été malmenée ainsi par Ergam quand il l'a traîné. L'aveugle ne disait rien, il avait compris que de toute façon, ça ne servirais à rien.

L'héritière fini par se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle marchait maintenant silencieusement derrière son allié. Elle regrettait un peu de s'être autant emballé, de peur de l'avoir vexé.

« Heu … écoute …, commença-t-elle, voulant casser le silence gênant qu'il y avait entre les deux, je voulais quand même te remercier de m'avoir récupéré mon arme … même si tu aurais pu être plus délicat avec moi …

\- C'est vrai que tu a fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse à l'instant.

\- Heu … c'est à dire … enfin … oui bon … je suis désol- »

Ergam lui mit la main sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle fut surprise par ce geste que commença à se fâcher de nouveau. Cependant, Ergam lui signala de ne plus faire de bruit. Elle comprit qu'il avait détecté un ennemi qui devait se rapprocher d'eux.

Il prit doucement sa lance et expira l'air de ses poumons. Il resta quelques secondes figé avant de lacer son armer avec une puissance remarquable sur leur gauche.

Weiss entendit le bruit de l'air tranché par le métal, … puis un son qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque jours plus tôt, un son horrible qui la hantait.

Le bruit immonde de la chair déchiquetée par le fer.

Ergam se précipita en direction de ce son. Weiss courut à sa suite. Quand elle arriva au niveau de son coéquipier, elle écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard écœurée. La lance avait empalé la jambe d'une étudiante, également présente pour l'évaluation. Le métal avait pénétré comme dans du beurre dans le membre. Même l'os avait été brisé sous la puissance du lancé. Les deux pointes ressortaient de l'autre côté.

Ergam saisit le manche, ce qui envoya un vibration dans l'arme, provoquant une douleur atroce chez la fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Weiss d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Je fini le travail, répondit froidement l'aveugle en arrachant violemment l'arme, entraînant chez la victime une crispation violente.

\- Tu .. tu ne vas pas la tuer …

\- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? »

La fille commença à paniquer. Elle tenta désespérément de s'éloigner de l'aveugle, s'appuyant sur son parapluie pour essayer de marcher, mais elle s'écroulait à chaque fois. Ses yeux chocolats et roses, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, était écarquillés dans la peur et humidifiés par quelques larmes. Elle n'émit cependant aucun bruit, à la limite des petits gémissement, mais rien de plus.

Ergam l'attrapa par ses cheveux et la souleva. Il orienta sa lance vers sa gorge.

« ERGAM ARRÊTES ! Hurla l'héritière. »

L'aveugle détourna alors son attention de sa victime.

« Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas la tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas des combats à mort que nous devons livrer.

\- Le directeur n'a jamais précisé que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ergam tu laisse cette fille maintenant, rétorqua la fille aux cheveux blancs, prenant une position de combat.

\- …

\- Si tu la tues, tu ne vaudras pas plus que ceux qui t'ont pris Eva … »

Ergam resta un moment figé avant de jeter la fille au sol. Weiss se précipita pour la soigner. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa jambe mais heureusement, elle avait des bandages et du désinfectant. Elle remarqua que son niveau d'aura était toujours au dessus de 10 % car elle n'avait pas été exclue de l'examen. La lance avait donc percé sa jambe sans que son bouclier d'aura ne la protège. Elle se rappela que les coups de Mergar passait aussi au travers de l'aura … mais lui c'est parce qu'il maîtrisait l'énergie. La fille ne s'était donc pas protégée, elle n'avait pas détecté ni Ergam ni elle. Cet aveugle peut donc effacer sa présence en plus d'avoir un radar aurique infaillible … c'était un assassin parfait, ne montrant aucun sentiment lorsqu'il ôte la vie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ergam, Weiss et la petite hétérochrome était installés dans une sorte d'avant poste en ruine. Weiss prenait soin de la fille pendant que Ergam était parti récupérer de la nourriture vu qu'ils avaient maintenant un « poids supplémentaire à nourrir ».

« Alors, quel est ton nom ? Demanda l'héritière. »

La fille ne répondit pas mais fit des signes avec ses mains. Weiss comprit qu'elle était muette. Malheureusement, elle ne parlait pas la langue des signes. Elle prit alors un cailloux pour que la fille puisse écrire sur les ruines.

 _Neo_ , grava-t-elle.

Elle devait être une étudiante d'une autre école, venue ici pour l'évaluation. Dommage que sa première impression soit si violente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre soin de toi. Ergam est un peu … effrayant mais il est gentil. »

 _Il ressemble à un Grimm_.

« C'est vrai qu'il peut être violent mais il y a une grande différence entre lui et ces créatures. Si tu le connaît un peu je te jure qu'il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, …, répondit-elle, comme pour se convaincre elle même.

Ergam est quelqu'un de bien … c'est quelqu'un de bien … »

Mardi, 23 h 50, forêt d'Émeraude, limite avec Forever Fall, avant poste en ruine

Ergam était revenu de son tour. Il avait ramené quelques fruits et baies. Neo et Weiss dormaient dans le bâtiment tandis que l'aveugle prenait l'air sur le toit en ruine. Il aimait la sensation d'air frais sur son visage et le silence de la nuit. Il éteignit alors ses capacités de détections, voulant ressentir seulement ce que lui donnait ses sens et non son aura.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une personne arriver. Il réactiva son aura et vit que ce fut l'héritière.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il calmement sans se retourner.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir …

\- A cause du froid ?

\- A cause du tien …

\- Hein ? Demanda l'aveugle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- … tu l'aurais vraiment tué ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question, rétorqua Ergam. C'était une évidence pour lui. »

Weiss se tu alors. Elle serait sa mâchoire si fort que ses dents menaçaient de casser.

« Si ça avait été moi à la place de cette fille …, commença Weiss.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Elle sera ses poings à s'en faire saigner.

« Tu te fiche donc de la valeur d'une vie …

\- Si elle doit être éliminée, elle n'a aucune valeur.

\- Alors tu me voit comme une cible, un obstacle qui se met sur ton chemin c'est ça … ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas y tue moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Bute moi et elle et tout le monde. De toute façon on n'a aucun valeur à tes yeux. Que je vive ou que je meure tu t'en fou. De toute façon je ne suis qu'un déchet supplémentaire rejeté par la SDC pour toi non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me tue pas … hein … pourquoi ? Débita Weiss dont le visage était maintenant mouillé de larmes.

\- … pour être honnête … j'ai déjà essayer de te tuer. C'était lorsque j'étais allé récupérer mon arme. Je voulait te la planter dans le cœur. Même si il y avait du monde ça ne me dérangeais pas. Cependant … quand je m'apprêtait à le faire … j'ai ressenti une sensation bizarre … tout mon être me disait de ne pas le faire, comme si c'était primordial que tu reste en vie. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce sentiment … c'est bizarre de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose dont on a envie pour la seule raison qu'on ne veux pas le faire … ».

L'héritière s'approcha de son allié et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

« Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment ?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant si, tu l'a juste oublié, affirma-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-il alors ? »

\- L'amour idiot, c'est un sentiment stupide mais tellement beau. »

Elle rapprocha alors sa tête de la sienne, posant délicatement son front sur le sien. Ses lèvres ses scellèrent doucement avec celles de l'aveugle, les plongeant dans un doux baiser au clair de lune.

Minuit sonna.

 _J-1_


	8. Chapitre VIII : Chute

**Huitième chapitre terminé:)**

 **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, mais je pense écrire une suite.**

 **Juste petite précision, Neo est une élève normale dans cette fic, elle n'est pas liée à des affaires criminelles.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.**

 **Chapitre VIII : Chute**

Mercredi, 7 h 00, forêt d'Émeraude

Mergar et Yang avaient passé la nuit dans une grotte. Ils marchaient maintenant, silencieusement dans les bois. Le garçon avait pris la tête et les conduisait à travers la forêt avec un objectif en tête.

La blonde s'ennuyait quelque peu. Elle s'attendait à devoir combattre des dizaines d'autres élèves mais ils ne rencontraient personne. Ils devaient avoir été répartit sur une très grande zone. Elle suivait donc son petit-ami, traînant des pied et priant pour que quelque chose les sortent de cette monotonie.

Son vœux fut exaucé …

Ils entendirent des bruits de combats provenant d'une clairière située devant eux. Ils coururent pour voir deux personnes se battre contre quatre, contre une équipe complète. Yang reconnu instantanément la team CFVY.

Cependant, malgré leur supériorité numérique, l'équipe se faisait littéralement massacré.

Quelques minutes plus tôt

Coco, Fox, Velvet et Yatsuhashi marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt d'Émeraude. Ils avaient put récupérer leurs armes et un sac chacun. Ils été même tombé sur une autre équipe et l'avait vaincu sans trop de difficulté. Ils était donc assez heureux du déroulé de leur évaluation.

Mais, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, deux personnes les interpellèrent.

« Heyloooooooooooooooo, commença une silhouette dont la voix était celle d'un homme.

\- Ouiiiiiiii, le ptit-déj ! S'excita une voix féminine. »

L'équipe se mit directement en position d'attaque. Ils virent sortir un garçon aux cheveux cramés portant sur son dos une jeune fille aux yeux rouge sang. Ils se figèrent quand ils virent l'expression dangereuse du type et les canines vampirique de sa compagne.

Coco arma son minigun et Velvet fit apparaître une arme semblable à celle de sa coéquipière. Les deux homme fondirent sur leurs ennemis, appuyés par les tirs de leurs équipières.

La femme sourit alors. Elle sauta du dos de son partenaire et plongea les mains dans les sacoches à ses hanches. Elle sortit huit aiguilles d'acier blanc éclatant.

Telle un furie, elle s'élança vers l'homme à la grande épée, évitant en même temps les balles de ses camarade. Elle lui enfonça les aiguilles dans le corps. Yatsuhashi se stoppa alors net, incapable de bouger.

Fox tenta d'assener un coup à la fille mais elle l'évita agilement. Elle reprit alors des aiguilles dans ses poches et immobilisa le pauvre élève.

Pendant ce temps, Empetar s'était glissé dernière les deux filles en silence. Il prit deux bâtons de dynamites de ses écharpes. Des autres explosifs glissèrent d'un cran pour venir remplacer ceux manquant.

Il s'approcha des filles et leur chuchota.

« J'ai une surprise explosive pour vous. »

Avant qu'elles ne puissent se retourner, les bombes avait explosé, les envoyant s'écraser contre le sol quelques mètres plus loin, inconscientes.

Empetar sortit de la fumée de l'explosion quasi intacte. Son bras droit avait été déboîté et se retrouvait dans une position assez horrible à regarder. Virginie s'approcha de lui et sans hésitation, pris le membre désarticuler et le tria violemment. Les os craquèrent en se remettant à leur place normale. Le garçon ne montra pas le moindre signe de douleur.

L'homme-dynamite s'avança alors vers les deux hommes figés. Il se positionna devant eux et sourit en levant ses deux mains, chacune vers l'un de ses ennemis. L'air se comprima au niveau des tempes des deux hommes. S'en suivit deux grandes explosions.

Toute l'équipe CFVY avait été mise KO. Virginie récupéra ses aiguilles sur les corps inconscients de ses adversaire puis un vaisseau vint récupérer les élèves inconscients.

« Tu as perdu de ta robustesse Empetar, dit une voix, coupant le silence.

\- Et toi ta passion diminue, rétorqua l'homme-dynamite.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, il y a quelques mois tu n'aurais pas fuit au début de cette épreuve comme tu l'as fait. Tu aurais fais ce pourquoi tout le monde t'admire tant, tu aurais réduit ces pauvres êtres en une mixture faite de chair et d'os broyés.

\- Il a changé, coupa Yang, il n'est plus le meurtrier sanguinaire dont vous vous serviez ! »

Empetar et Virginie regardèrent la blonde et son petit-ami d'un regard incrédule. Puis, l'homme-dynamite sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Je vois, alors on va faire avec. A plus …

\- A plus Sac d'Énergie. On se voit dans quelques heures, affirma la vampire »

Ils partirent alors brusquement, disparaissant dans la forêt et laissant Mergar et Yang seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Demanda la blonde

\- Aucun idée. De toute façon il faut continuer à avancer, dit-il en partant. »

Yang se dépêcha de le rattraper, lui prenant le bras et reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

/

Beacon, bureau du directeur

Ozpin, Qrow, Goodwitch, Ironwood ainsi que Winter Schnee était réuni autour d'une projection de la zone de l'évaluation.

« Cela fait 40 équipes complètes que ce duo anéanti, commenta Goodwitch. Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre ?

\- Ils viennent d'Atlas, c'est normal qu'ils arrivent à ce score, se vanta le général.

\- Ne te laisse pas berner par la satisfaction de ce score, ils pourraient bien être dans le coup.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de cela Qrow.

\- Parce que tu as des preuves du contraire Reine des Glaces ?

\- Ça suffit vous deux, coupa Goodwitch, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler mais pour éviter une catastrophe de niveau mondial.

\- Allons, ce ne sont que des gamins, comme si ils pouvaient faire quelque comme ça.

\- Mlle Schnee, reprit Ozpin, ne sous-estimez pas nos adversaires. Ce sont les mêmes qui ont détruit tout ces villages.

\- Cependant quelque chose m'intrigue, nos capteur n'ont recensé qu'une petite dizaine de ces Grimm à la périphérie de la zone d'évaluation. Si ils sont si intelligents pourquoi ne nous attaquent-il pas en grand nombre en bandes organisées ? S'interrogea Ironwood.

\- C'est en effet quelque chose qui reste à élucider. Mais ce n'est pas la question prioritaire.

\- Et quelque est-elle ?

\- Nous devons à tout prix les séparer de Mlles Schnee et Xio Long, elles sont en danger près d'eux.

\- Xioa Long ? Reprit Glynda. N'est-elle pas importante pour lui ?

\- Pas de la façon dont-on le pense … ».

/

Mercredi, 12 h 00, forêt d'Émeraude

Mergar et Yang courraient maintenant depuis plusieurs heures sous les arbres. La blonde était exténuée alors que son petit-ami ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue. Elle lui demanda de s'arrêter quelques instants pour récupérer. Ils posèrent alors leurs affaires au pied d'un grand arbre et elle se laissa tomber au sol, levant la tête vers la cime des arbres. Elle y aperçut alors une structure familière.

« Mergar, tu ne trouve pas que l'on se rapproche trop de Beacon ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lilas, la zone s'étant jusqu'à la fin de la forêt d'Émeraude. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui vienne s'aventurer vers les extrémités de la zone, on pourra être tranquille.

\- Mais je voulais de l'action moi, bouda-t-elle. »

Il sourit en lui tapotant la tête.

« Je vais aller voir si il y a une source d'eau dans les parages, garde les affaire je reviens tout de suite.

\- Ok. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit dans les buissons.

« T'as été rapide.

\- Tu trouve ? Pourtant avec ces deux sur les bras ça a été long, répondit une voix qui n'était pas celle de son petit-ami. »

Elle se mit immédiatement debout, en position de combat, ses bracelets armés. Elle vit alors apparaître un homme portant une lance à double pointe ainsi qu'une fille hétérochrome. Sa coéquipière aux cheveux blancs les suivait.

« Tu tiens vraiment à te battre contre moi ? Demanda l'aveugle. Tu peux toujours abandonner. »

Yang se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Mergar, dans un combat au corps-à-corps elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. C'était vraiment le pire adversaire sur lequel elle pouvait tomber.

« Moi abandonner ? Déconne pas, je vais vous réduire en bouillie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Yang, Yang, Yang, … tu ne te souvient pas de ce que mon frère t'as expliqué ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

\- Il a raison Yang, affirma Weiss, il n'est pas de notre niveau. Je suis vraiment désolé, je te conseil d'abandonner, je vois que Mergar est parti et il ne pourra sûrement pas te rejoindre à temps.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de me décourager, je ne me défilerai pas. Je vais faire sortir de cette évaluation votre joyeuse petite équi- »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand un puissant bruit sourd retentit. Une lueur jaune aveuglante le suivit.

« Qu'est-ce que-, commença Weiss. »

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit la tour de Beacon. Elle tombait doucement pour venir s'écraser lourdement sur l'école, provoquant une grand secousse.

Tout l'étage supérieur avait été comme sectionné, tranché par une lame invisible, une sorte de lame d'air.

Weiss regardait la structure, paralysée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit sortit soudain de la brume, l'école était attaqué, elle devait aller défendre son établissement.

« Yang, retournons à Beacon, il faut aller voir ce qui se passe !

\- Attend, Mergar n'est pas encore revenu. »

L'héritière réfléchit, il avait du partir pour faire simplement un tour, si il n'était pas rentré directement après avoir entendu ce bruit, il a du se faire attaquer … peut-être par le responsable de l'assaut sur l'école.

« Ergam, scan la région pour trouver ton frère, ordonna Weiss. »

Il s'exécuta, puis quelques secondes après.

« J'ai localisé mon frère, il revient rapidement vers nous suivit de nombreux Grimm. »

Alors cet incapable est juste tombé sur un nid de Grimm, pensa Weiss. Il ne sert vraiment à rien. Justement, quelques secondes après, on vit un Mergar courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'arrêta à côté de Yang.

« ON RESTE PAS LÀ ! ALLER ON SE BOUGE !

\- Calme-toi chéri, c'est juste quelques Grimm, on peut les avoir à nous tous.

\- Tu penses bien que si j'ai fui c'est parce que nos chances de les vaincre sont vraiment faible.

\- Mon frère a raison, nous ferrions mieux de fuir. De plus, il me semble qu'il y a plus important, répondit l'aveugle en désignant l'école. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et parti en direction de l'école, espérant que leurs camarades aillent bien.

/

Mercredi, 13 h 00, Beacon

Le soleil était à son point culminant dans le ciel, illuminant tout le campus et ses élèves. Pourtant, c'était une lumière rouge sang qui régnait, une lumière reflétant l'aspect de l'école. Quand ils arrivèrent, tout ce qu'ils virent n'étaient que désolation, horreur et mort. Les cadavres de leurs camarades jonchaient le sol. Certain avaient été rapatriés, d'autre avait eu la même idée qu'eux, cependant, tous avaient trouvé la même finalité : la mort.

Yang cacha sa tête dans le torse de Mergar. Weiss vomit et Ergam s'empressa de la soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Neo tomba à genoux, des larmes ruisselant des yeux.

« Qui … a pu … faire ça … ? Articula la blonde.

\- Celui sur lequel tu pleure, répondit une voix féminine. »

Elle leva brusquement la tête, cherchant la personne à qui appartenait la voix, comme si elle la connaissait.

« L'instigateur de cette désolation est l'homme qui se tient debout avec toi, si je peux encore l'appeler « homme », repris la voix. »

Ils virent une personne sortir de derrière une ruine d'une colonne. Yang écarquilla les yeux, la reconnaissant directement.

« Éloigne-toi immédiatement de ma fille, Fils de Grimm, ordonna une femme masquée à la chevelure noire.

\- M … ma … mam … maman … ?

\- Je ne le répéterai pas, éloigne-toi d'elle. »

Mergar fronça les sourcils. Il serra la main de sa petite-amie.

« Lilas, je sais que c'est dur de te demander ça, mais je vais avoir besoin de ta force.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je ne connais pas cette femme, mais je peux dire qu'elle est extraordinairement forte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'en veux mais une chose est sûre, elle veux me tuer et je vais devoir me battre à mort.

\- A … attend, c' … c'est ma mère … elle … elle doit te confondre avec quelqu'un …

\- Je le sais, mais elle ne vas pas me laisser tranquillement partir. S'il te plais, il me faut ta puissance, demanda le garçon en regarda sa petite-amie dans les yeux.

\- Ma force est la tienne, répondit-elle, subjuguée par son regard perçant. »

Il posa alors une main sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. La femme remarqua ce geste et se jeta sur le couple, comme pour stopper l'espèce de rituel qui se déroulait entre eux. Elle sortit son sabre et le lança en direction de Mergar, pour le couper en deux.

L'homme stoppa l'arme à main nue. Il l'avait attrapé avec le pouce et l'index. Des sortes de flammes noires brûlait sur son corps, comme lorsque Yang activait sa Semblance.

La blonde tomba inconsciente dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Intéressant, dit l'homme. Très intéressant. »

La femme bondit en arrière. Ergam prit Weiss, Yang et Neo avec lui, les éloignant de la zone d'un futur combat destructeur.

« Tu es un monstre, cracha la femme avec un dédain et un dégoût profond. On pouvait également percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Et je m'en vais te montrer à quel point, répondit Mergar en sortant sa montre de ses vêtement. Les sigles qui couvraient son capot était illuminé de bleu électrique et de jaune.

\- Un tel pouvoir ne devrait pas t'être confié.

\- Alors viens me le prendre Raven. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se jeta avec une vitesse astronomique sur l'homme. Personne n'avait pu la voir se déplacer. Elle balança son sabre qui coupait dans la direction de la gorge de Mergar. Il fut stoppé net par une sorte de griffe blanche qui sortait de la main de son adversaire. Il sourit. On entendit des bruit d'horloge retentir, puis ralentir de plus en plus. Ses yeux devinrent bleu électrique et soudain, il disparut de la vision de Raven.

Elle senti une immense douleur dans le dos et elle pu voir son sang gicler d'une blessure transversale.

Une image se matérialisa petit à petit à côté d'elle. Elle pu de nouveau voir son ennemi. Il regardait sa griffe qui n'avait aucune trace de sang.

« Quel magnifique pouvoir, affirma-t-il

\- Tu te prend pour un dieu, mais tu n'es rien, cracha la femme en s'appuyant sur son sabre pour rester debout.

\- Alors tu es encore moins que rien. Tu as perdu ta vigueur d'autrefois, et pour cela tu vas mourir. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et pris sa tête dans sa main. Il chargea une attaque en piqué avec sa griffe et la lança pour transpercer la femme.

La griffe fut stoppée par une grosse épée. Sans lever les yeux, il reconnu l'homme par l'odeur pestilentielle d'alcool.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma sœur.

\- Alors meurt aussi. »

Il sortit une griffe de son autre main et poignarda en direction de l'homme. Qrow esquiva et bondit en arrière avec sa sœur.

Mergar paraissait contrarié. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et des piques semblables à celle des Grimm sortirent de son dos et coururent sur ses membre pour les protéger. Soudain, dix boules noires apparurent dans son dos et se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite si bien que l'on ne voyait qu'un cercle noir. Puis, elle ralentirent et on put voir que les sphères avaient maintenant une forme d'aiguille. Elle se tournèrent vers le corps de Mergar et se plantèrent violemment dans son corps : deux dans chaque bras et chaque jambe, une dans son torse et une dans le bas de son dos. Une couche d'aura noire le recouvert alors et bientôt, il ne ressemblait qu'a une forme humanoïde, recouverte d'une aura noire flambante et de piques elles aussi noire.

On pouvait néanmoins voir que sa montre n'avait subit aucun changement.

Qrow et Raven était resté sans voix. Ils eurent un frissons. C'était alors à cela que ressemblait une Bête … Et sa puissance, ils avaient l'impression d'être littéralement écrasé sous la force de l'aura de l'ennemi … si l'on peut appeler cela une aura … c'était plutôt comme de la magie, une puissance semblable à celle des Dames des Saisons … mais en bien plus destructeur.

Qrow activa le mécanisme de son épée et la transforma en faux. Il fallait au moins ça pour se battre contre lui. Mais au fond, ils le savaient tout les deux, ce serait un miracle si ils sortaient vivant de leur combat avec cet étudiant.

Ils se mirent en garde, mais Mergar avait déjà disparut, comme téléporté. Il se trouvait derrière eux et ils purent à peine bloquer ses attaques avec leurs armes. Les coups de la Bête était d'une rapidité sans égal. Les deux chasseurs donnait le maximum de leur puissance pour parer ses attaques. Mergar de son côté, semblait en être juste à son échauffement.

Il rentra ses griffes et attrapa brusquement les deux chasseurs. Il en balança un sur le sol, formant un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres de large et envoya Raven contre une colonne.

Qrow sentait tout ses os cassés, ses muscles déchirés. Raven retomba lourdement sur le sol et cracha du sang. Ce n'était vraiment plus le même adversaire que celui qu'elle avait combattu dans ce village.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir la Bête la regarder de haut. Il la saisi par les cheveux et la leva. Son masque tombait en lambeaux, révélant son visage. Il sourit et elle sentit une décharge électrique monstrueuse brûler son corps. Elle tomba inconsciente et il la jeta sur le sol.

Qrow tenta de se relever, mais il vit Mergar s'approcher. Sans lui adresse le moindre regard, ni s'arrêter, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans la tempe, l'envoyant aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Son aura noire et ses piques disparurent petit à petit. Ce fut un bon échauffement, maintenant, il était temps de passer à la suite.

/

Ergam avait emmené Weiss, Yang et Neo dans la bibliothèque encore plus ou moins intacte. Yang avait repris ses esprit, Weiss avait une mine dépité et Neo avait réussi à se calmer.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de pas. Yang se retourna et toutes ses tensions s'évanouirent. Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami en pleurant, soulagée qu'il aille bien.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, rassura-t-il. J'ai du combattre ta mère mais je ne l'ai pas tuée, rassure-toi. Elle devrait être récupérée par une équipe médicale. »

Yang hocha doucement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Allons prendre un peu l'air, tu en as besoin. »

Elle accepta et ils sortirent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc ayant survécut par miracle.

Yang contempla la beauté de la fontaine. Elle était reposante. Mergar vint l'envelopper de ses bras, plaçant sa main gauche sur son dos et sa main droite sur sa hanche.

« Merci Lilas, de m'avoir prêté tes pouvoirs.

\- Je te l'ai dis, ma force est ta force.

\- J'ai juste procédé à une copie en profondeur de sa Semblance. Ça t'a fatigué mais rassure-toi il n'y a aucun dommage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je te fais confiance.

\- Je sais …

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Moi de même … mais je vais devoir y aller …

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où je dois être … au revoir Yang Xio Long. »

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis …

 _Le sang coula une fois._


	9. Chapitre IX : Mort

**Dernier chapitre enfin rédigé !**

 **J'ai été très long pour finir celui là … désolé …**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il est enfin fini !**

 **Cependant, ce ne sera pas le tout dernier, je compte faire une suite à cette fanfiction.**

 **Mais avant, je vais prendre le temps de bien élaborer la suite du mieux que je pourrai.**

 **Je ne resterai pas pour autant totalement inactif, je vais en parallèle écrire une autre fic mais sur un univers totalement différent, je ne vous dis rien de plus ;)**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'ai eu à écrire.**

 **Chapitre IX : Mort**

Mercredi, 15 h 00, Beacon

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis …

 _Le sang coula une fois._

Yang senti une douce froideur déchirer sa poitrine. La dernier chose qu'elle put voir fut une griffe blanche éclatante peinte du rouge écarlate de son sang. Sa vision se troubla rapidement et elle tomba inconsciente, empalée sur la pique de son petit-ami.

Mergar retira violemment son arme du corps de la blonde qui s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Il égoutta le sang restant et sortit ses autres griffes. Il détourna le regard du corps et revint vers son frère, sans aucune émotion sur son visage.

/

Ergam leva soudainement la tête. Weiss remarqua le regard préoccupé de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Ergam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se leva sans dire un mot et prit sa lance à double pointe et s'avança vers la fille hétérochrome. Elle était assise sur le sol, à moitié remise de la vision d'horreur qu'elle avait eu quand elle vit l'ombre de l'homme la recouvrir.

Elle senti alors une immense douleur dans le ventre. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche et elle tomba.

L'aveugle retira la lance du corps de Neo et l'égoutta.

Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle avait un regard horrifié, paralysée.

Ergam s'avança vers elle, préparant déjà sa lance pour la transpercer. Il s'arrêta devant sa petite-amie. Elle était à genoux, tremblante comme une feuille. Il abaissa son bras et la pointe fila vers sa poitrine.

La lance fut stoppée par deux épées. Ergam reconnu directement la femme. Weiss senti un énorme pression. Ce n'était plus de l'aura, quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant, … d'infiniment plus puissant et de profondément mauvais.

Les traits d'Ergam se durcirent. Il ressentait une haine intense, un désir de tuer profond. Il lâcha sa lance pour saisir la femme par le col. Il l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

« WINTER ! Hurla Weiss.

\- Weiss … fuit … vite …, articula sa sœur.

\- Mais …

\- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »

L'héritière se leva difficilement et partit les larmes aux yeux. Elle priait pour que sa sœur échappe à la colère de l'aveugle.

« Toi …, ragea Ergam, je vais te découper, je vais te faire souffrir, tu vas me supplier de mettre fin à ta misérable existence … »

Winter se remis en position de combat. Elle était consciente que c'était du pur suicide de s'attaquer seule à une Bête, mais elle devait sauver sa sœur.

Elle se jeta à une vitesse impressionnante sur l'aveugle et lui asséna une rafale de coup. Il les esquivait tous sans aucune difficulté.

Il senti alors son frère venir.

« C'est fait ?

\- Oui …

\- Bien.

\- Essaye de demander à cette Schnee d'où leur est venu l'information de l'attaque. J'ai déjà eu deux des leurs à combattre.

\- J'utilise quelle technique ? »

Mergar sourit.

« Tu as carte blanche, mon frère. »

Ergam sourit en retour. Winter n'en revenait pas, il esquivait sans aucun problème toutes ses attaques et tenait une discutions détendue avec son frère. Il attrapa soudainement ses deux épées à mains nues. Il lui arracha et fit deux arcs d'une rapidité monstrueuse. Du sang jaillit de ses cuisses et elle tomba à terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses membres ne répondaient plus, l'aveugle lui avait sectionné les nerfs.

« Mon frère, j'aurais juste besoin d'un moyen de pression pour la faire parler.

\- Tout de suite, dit-il en riant. »

Mergar tendit le bras et les murs restant de la bibliothèque se brisèrent quand un corps vint vers eux. Mergar l'attrapa par la gorge et le jeta à terre avec une immense puissance, créant un petit cratère.

Winter écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnu sa petite sœur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fuit ?

Elle vit Ergam s'approcher d'elle. Elle tenta alors de se traîner avec ses bras mais l'aveugle lui enfonça les lames dans les épaules, la clouant au sol.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa petite-amie.

« L'amour fraternel fait faire des choses vraiment stupide … tu aurais du fuir au lieu de l'inquiéter pour ta sœur, dit Mergar en soufflant.

\- La salope de derrière, si tu ne veux pas que ta sœur ai vraiment mal, dit-nous qui vous a transmit les informations sur notre identité, cracha l'aveugle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux te donner ce genre d'information ? Répondit-elle en essayant de garder un semblant de sang-froid

\- Bien … je vois … »

Il approcha sa main gauche de l'œil gauche de Weiss et posa trois doigts dessus. L'héritière essaya de se débattre mais elle était comme clouée au sol par une étrange énergie.

« Dernière chance, dit froidement Ergam. »

Winter ne savait que faire. C'était deux malades au pouvoirs quasi infinis qu'elle avait devant elle et elle ne savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

« P … Pyrrha Nikos … »

L'aveugle se leva et s'approcha de la femme. Il sourit.

« Et ben voila quand on veux, même les bâtards comme toi peuvent être utile. »

Il rit et se rapprocha à nouveau de sa petite-amie. Winter paniqua alors quand elle le vit s'accroupir à nouveau devant sa sœur.

« N … non …

\- Parfois la haine reprend le dessus …, se justifia-t-il en tremblant de rage. »

Elle entendit alors sa sœur hurler à la mort et le bruit du nerf se sectionnant résonna.

Les frères laissèrent la fille qui se recroquevilla en sanglotant et en tenant son orbite gauche vide.

Ergam se rapprocha de Winter et laissa tomber l'œil de sa sœur dans sa main gauche. Il sourit en voyant son visage horrifié.

Et, sous l'œil terrifié de Weiss, son petit-ami enfonça sa lance dans la nuque de sa sœur. Il la retira violemment par le côté gauche du cou et essuya son arme sur son cadavre.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'héritière et partit en crachant un mollard sur le visage de Winter, laissant les deux filles agoniser devant le cadavre du chasseur.

/

L'équipe JNPR accompagné de Blake se battaient dans la cour de Beacon contre les Grimm. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur précédents combats. Ces Grimm là étaient beaucoup plus fort, organisés et intelligents.

Les élèves étaient à court de souffle quand les créatures arrêtèrent brusquement leurs asseaux. Elle s'écartèrent en s'inclinant pour laisser un passage. Ils virent surgir deux visages familiers.

« Mergar ? Ergam ? Demanda Pyrrha incrédule.

\- Pour vous servir, répondirent les frères à l'unisson.

\- Où sont Weiss et Yang ? Interrogea Blake. »

Les frères se regardèrent comme pour réfléchir à leur réponse. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin d'expliquer, le groupe avait remarqué la main sanglante de l'aveugle. Ils eurent un regard choqué et des sueurs froides. Les frères les regardèrent et sourirent dangereusement.

Il y eu un grand moment de silence.

« JE VAIS LEUR EXPLOSER LES JAMBES ! Hurla Nora en se jetant sur les deux. »

Ren partit à la suite de son amie. Il essaya de l'empêcher de les attaquer mais elle balançait déjà son marteau en direction de leur tête. Mergar sourit, il repoussa l'arme d'un coup de boule. La fille énergique retomba plus loin un peu désemparée. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir, le garçon était déjà derrière elle. _Correction, c'est tes jambes qui vont morfler_ , assura une voix dans sa tête. L'instant d'après, Mergar lui avait enfoncé deux griffes blanches dans les genoux. Il retira violemment ses armes et laissa la fille tomber à terre.

Ren vit son amie agonisant au sol. Il perdit son sang-froid et se jeta à corps perdu sur Mergar. Celui-ci sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est électrique ton amie, mais moi je le suis plus ! »

Il bloqua les mains de Ren et ce dernier senti une immense chaleur le cuire. Ses muscles se raidir au point de se déchirer, ses nerfs lâchaient les un après les autres. Trente secondes plus tard, le courant qu'envoyait Mergar se stoppa net et le garçon s'effondra à son tour sur le sol.

Mergar se tourna vers les autres et dit en riant :

« Alors, à qui le tour ? »

Blake senti la colère la dominer. Elle dégaina son arme et courut vers Mergar.

« Oh, alors le chat montre les griffes ? Il faut le clamer ! »

Il disparut soudainement de son champ de vision dans un éclat jaune. Elle senti son souffle sur son oreille droite. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se mit face à elle et plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle senti une énorme vibration la traverser et tout le monde put entendre un bruit sourd retentir. Blake déambula en se tenant ses oreilles d'où coulait du sang. Elle entendait seulement un sifflement intense hurler dans sa tête. Petit à petit, elle perdit son sens de l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol, tentant de se relever pour seulement s'effondrer à nouveau.

Mergar était maintenant mort de rire. On aurait dit un dégénéré mental. Ergam lui restait stoïque.

Il ne restait plus que Jaune et Pyrrha. Ils était en position de combat et luttait pour ne pas se jeter également contre eux dans le but de venger leurs amis.

Les deux frères se rejoignirent.

Jaune et Pyrrha se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Il chargèrent ensemble contre les deux frère. Ils tentaient de leur asséner des coups coordonnés mais les frères esquivèrent sans la moindre difficulté.

Mergar envoya alors un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jaune, l'envoyant balader. Son frère bloqua les armes de Pyrrha et la força à se mettre à genoux. Il passa alors rapidement derrière elle pour la bloquer à l'aide d'une double clef de bras.

Mergar s'avança vers la rousse et la dévisagea.

« Vous êtes des monstres !

\- Et t'as pas idée à quel point. Mais c'est ton jour de chance, tu vas pouvoir un peu évaluer notre monstruosité.

\- On vas te faire voir ce que l'on fait aux enfoirées comme toi qui mouchardent, rajouta l'aveugle en souriant. »

Elle fut alors mise debout, toujours bloquée et vit Mergar s'éloigner d'un pas en fermant les yeux. Il se concentra et elle put sentir une grande accumulation d'aura dans sa main gauche … une accumulation beaucoup trop grande …

Mergar se mit alors à réciter une formule.

« A la naissance elle dort,

A la jeunesse elle s'éveille,

A la vieillesse elle te protège.

Mais moi, par le pouvoir de l'infini,

De cette camarade je te prive,

Et l'efface de ta vie ! »

Il abattit sa main sur le cœur de Pyrrha. Elle se senti comme déchirée, comme si une partie d'elle était arrachée violemment et douloureusement.

Jaune se releva seulement pour voir une Pyrrha hurlant à la mort et une sorte d'ectoplasme noir brillant sortant de son corps.

Ergam la lâcha alors et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il sortit une fiole qui était gravée avec d'étranges écritures de son manteau et l'ouvrit. L'ectoplasme fut aspiré dedans et il referma la fiole pour la remettre sous sa veste.

Mergar tomba à genoux haletant un peu.

« Toujours aussi crevant ?

\- Ça va, ça va … je fais juste une petite pause … »

Ergam se tourna vers Jaune et s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Tu sais pourquoi tes amis se sont fait massacrés ? Parce que tu est faible, parce que tu est d'une faiblesse déconcertante et que tu ne peux rien faire. Tu as peut-être un brin de potentiel mais tu n'en exploites rien et vois le résultat. »

Jaune tourna la tête vers lui, effaré.

« Si un jour tu décide de posséder la puissance de protéger tes amis, alors rejoins moi … mais il faut que tu sois prêt à perdre tout ce qui fait de toi un humain, fini l'aveugle en souriant. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la tempe du garçon blond et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol.

Puis, il s'avança vers son frère et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu force toujours trop.

\- T'as pas idée de la puissance qu'il faut déployer pour faire ça.

\- Effectivement, il ne peut comprendre la force que réclame cette abomination, repris une voix. »

Mergar rit en la reconnaissant.

« Cette abomination ? Je dirais plutôt cette magnificence.

\- Tu es un monstre. Ils te faisaient confiance. Surtout ta petite-amie si on peut continuer à l'appeler ainsi …

\- On me le répète souvent ces temps-ci. Je pense que l'on ne peut simplement pas l'appeler. On ne nome pas comme ça les morts … pas vrai proviseur ? Rétorqua Mergar avec un sourire diabolique. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Ozpin qui les dévisageaient.

« Vous êtes tous suicidaire ici non ? Vouloir à ce point en finir avec la vie c'est déconcertant.

\- Je vais devoir malheureusement reporter mon passage de l'autre côté.

\- A bon ? Et par quel moyen, ricana le garçon.

\- En ayant commis le péché le plus impardonnable. En ayant dérobé un pouvoir qui ne m'appartient pas. Il devrait plus revenir à ton frère qu'à moi et je lui en aurai fait cadeau volontiers si il n'était pas aussi mauvais …

\- Un pouvoir qui me revient ? Interrogea Ergam intrigué.

\- Elle aurait sans aucun doute voulu te céder ses pouvoirs à sa mort, répondit le directeur en regardant l'aveugle. »

Il passa quelques secondes, puis Ergam comprit ce qu'Ozpin avançait. Il resserra son emprise sur le manche de sa lance et fit rugir son aura. Des flammes bleues azurs s'élevaient hors de lui et la pression augmenta à un point inimaginable.

Mergar fit apparaître dix sphères noires derrière lui et, comme lors de son combat contre les Branwen, se transforma en une Bête noire, protégée par des griffes énormes et dont le corps flambait sous des feux noirs.

« Je ne vais jamais te le pardonner …, dit lentement Ergam.

\- Je n'ai nullement le droit de l'utiliser … mais j'assure au moins sa volonté, je vole cette puissance pour protéger ce monde … »

Dix chaînes sortirent du sol autour d'Ozpin. Elles émettaient une lueur violette et le feu autour d'Ergam commença à baisser légèrement.

Cependant, le proviseur put voir quelque chose d'incroyable. L'aveugle se transformait peu à peu en un Grimm, en un Nevermore géant. Mergar grimpa sur le dos du Grimm et ils s'envolèrent. Une fois dans le ciel, Mergar sortit sa montre. Il appuya sur un bouton et elle se mit à luire d'une lumière bleue et jaune.

Les frères restèrent un moment en planant dans les airs, considérant leur adversaire.

Mergar tendit un doigt vers lui et une boule d'énergie noire se forma à son extrémité.

« Meurt. »

La sphère fila en un éclair sur le proviseur. Les chaînes autour de lui stoppèrent la décharge in extremis qui explosa sur elles. Une énorme explosion noire suivie, forçant Ozpin à se mettre en position défensive. Une fois l'explosion dissipée, il put voir que le Nevermore avait fondu sur lui. Il lança les chaînes pour le bloquer en l'air. Le Grimm esquiva une première fois, une seconde, mais la troisième fois, il fut capturé par les fers, à moins d'un mètre d'écraser le directeur.

Le Grimm se désagrégea, redevenant petit à petit humain. Finalement, Ergam retomba lourdement sur le sol devant un Ozpin haletant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Quoi ? Déjà HS ? Ricana Mergar derrière lui. »

Il avait sortit de nulle part, comme téléporté. Ozpin se retourna vivement seulement pour trouver son élève à quelques centimètres de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la Bête lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre. L'énorme bruit sourd du choc retenti, réduisant à néant les autres sons. Ils restèrent figés pendant une seconde avant que le directeur ne s'étale sur le sol.

« Quoi ?! Sérieux, c'est tout ? Je sais que c'est pas ton pouvoir mais quand même quoi, t'es si minable que ça !

\- Tu sais que tu vas payer chacune de tes actions Mergar, tu t'aventure sur un chemin sombre, dénué de tout bonheur. Gémit Ozpin à terre.

\- Des menaces aussi basses ne suffirons pas à sauver ta misérable vie diolo de pacotille, se moqua le garçon.

\- Peut-être pas … mais ça ça a plus de chance, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Qu- »

Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une balle de sniper heurter son crâne. Il s'étala sur le sol après un petit vol dû à la violence de l'impact. Sa couche d'aura noire s'évapora pour laisser place à un Mergar normal.

Ruby couru vers son directeur, se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger, prête à se battre. Mergar se releva doucement avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ex-coéquipière.

« Tu es la prochaine, dit-il froidement. »

Il pris sa montre et la retourna pour taper quelque chose sur l'écran tactile de derrière. Puis, une grande lueur jaune émis de la montre, aveuglant tout le monde.

Quand Ruby pu de nouveau voir, elle ne vit plus le garçon, il avait simplement disparu. L'adrénaline redescendit alors, elle commença à haleter en se rendant compte de l'état de ses amis.

Elle pu admirer la désolation répandue sur les lieux qui furent son école. Les secours commencèrent à arriver avec leur sirènes hurlantes, quelques médecins vinrent auprès d'elle, lui demandant sûrement comment elle allait, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle perdit petit à petit la vue et tomba inconsciente.

Lundi, 7 h 00, Centre hospitalier de Patch

Ruby se réveilla brusquement dans un lit. Elle s'était redressée haletante et en sueur. Se rendant compte de l'endroit où elle était, elle se calma un peut.

En tournant la tête, elle pu voir sa sœur.

Elle allait l'appeler quand un médecin rentra dans la pièce. Il se figea une seconde en voyant Ruby éveillée.

« Mlle Rose, vous êtes enfin réveillée ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Bi … bien je crois.

\- Parfait, tout vos amis son dans la chambre d'à côté, veillez les rejoindre je vous prie.

\- Mai-

\- S'il vous plais, Mlle Xio Long a besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous lui parlerez plus tard, ordonna fermement le médecin. »

Elle se leva donc et obéit. En sortant, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa sœur. Elle fut prise de sueurs froides. Ses yeux était vides de toute vie et sa peau blanche pire que neige, comme si toute vie l'avait abandonné.

Elle ferma rapidement la porte et resta un moment dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre où ses amis était et attendit une seconde devant la porte. Elle se décida à rentrer.

« S … Salut Ruby … tu vas bien salua Weiss.

\- Ça peut aller et t-. Elle se figea en se rendant compte de l'état de ses amis. »

Weiss était allongée dans un lit, un bandage sur son œil gauche, souriant tant bien que mal à elle. A côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, Blake était dans un fauteuil roulant.

Nora était dans le même état que Blake, seulement elle, elle sanglotait sur le bras de Ren, allongé dans un autre lit. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers Ruby, il la salua d'un léger sourire.

Jaune et Pyrrha était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main. Ruby fut d'abord contente que les deux ai pu s'avouer leur sentiments, mais elle fut ramenée à la dure réalité par leur expressions pire que malheureuses.

Elle prit une inspiration et posa la question qu'elle redoutait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Nous nous sommes battus contre Mergar et Ergam, expliqua Jaune. Ils nous ont laminer comme tu peux le voir. »

Il marqua une pause et continua.

« Ergam a arraché l'œil gauche de Weiss et a tuer sa sœur, débita-t-il pour ne pas s'attarder sur le traumatisme qu'a vécu la jeune fille.

Mergar a sectionné les nerfs des jambes de Nora, elle ne pourra plus jamais marcher … Il a ensuite grillé tout le circuit nerveux de Ren … il s'en ai retrouvé complètement paralysé à vie … expliqua-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix chancelante.

Il a ensuite détruit les oreilles de Blake, elle peut toujours entendre grâce à ces oreilles Faunus, mais les organes permettant l'équilibre ont été totalement ravagé … elle ne peut plus se tenir debout …

Il a ensuite …, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration chancelante, il a ensuite arraché l'aura de Pyrrha … »

Il éclata alors en sanglot. Pyrrha vint près de lui pour le réconforter. Il a été le moins touché physiquement, mais il a sûrement était l'un des plus affecté mentalement.

Ruby était figée, tremblotante. Weiss lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle prit ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ruby, à partir de maintenant ça va être dur, très dur. Les Grimm on envahit Beacon et Vale est en train de tomber aussi. Il y a des milliers de personnes qui sont dans le même cas que nous. Ta sœur à eu de la chance de s'en sortir mais sa blessures est très loin d'être refermée … il faut que tu sois forte pour elle.

\- Et t-

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, affirma-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Ruby la pris alors dans ses bras et elle put sentir ses larmes chaudes couler abondamment mais en silence.

Mercredi, 6 h 00, Centre hospitalier de Patch

Ruby se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment hospitalier. Elle inspira longuement l'air frais du matin. Elle s'était finalement décidée à partir comme son père et son oncle était venu pour prendre soin de sa sœur.

« Alors, en forme ?

\- Oui, et toi Weiss ?

\- Ça peut aller …

\- Il faux pas que ça aille juste, il faut que l'on se motive les amis, on vas faire un long voyage, motiva Pyrrha.

\- Pyr a raison, c'est loin Atlas.

\- Pourquoi on vas à Atlas Jaune ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Car c'est là que se trouvent des réponses.

\- A bon ?

\- Oui, reprit Weiss, c'est là-bas qu'il est enfermé … le frère de Mergar, la seconde Bête. »


End file.
